


The Thrill Of It All

by kthejay



Category: Eddie the Eagle (2016), Elton John - Fandom, Kingsman (Movies), Robin Hood (2018), Rocketman (2019) RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom, Taron Egerton RPF, richard madden - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Celebrity Crush, Drama, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Interracial Relationship, Ratings: R, Romance, Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kthejay/pseuds/kthejay
Summary: As Taron Egerton embarks on his road to create what would be the jaw dropping biopic, Rocketman, he is thrown into the world of Elton John: fame, wealth, and decadence to enjoy by the side of the legendary singer's only daughter. However, everything is not always as it seems.





	1. Don't Do Anything Stupid: The Prologue

I groaned as I heaved my empty suitcase to the top of the closet. The nine hour flight back to the UK from America had given me just enough time to fill my brain with what was coming ahead, and why I'd taken the role in the first place. Careful deliberation left me with one question: how could I say no? Electricity tingled beneath my skin as I bit my lip, trying to hide the boyish grin crossing my face.

The phone call from my agent came out of the blue. I'd been on set at the time, but he insisted that whatever I was working on could wait. The person on hold couldn't. My heart stopped at the sound of their voice. I don't think it's started back up since. We talked, arrangements were made, and I was on the next flight to London to meet up with the man himself. The man I was to play in his soon-to-be announced biopic. Elton John. The thought jolted my nerves all over the bedroom that was mine for the entirety of filming.

All of my clothes, or rather the little I'd brought with me for the filming of my other film, had been stowed into the great mahogany dresser painted white to match the rest of the bedroom set. My carry-on sat opened, but unpacked, on my bed. On top of it was the script with just one word printed on the top in bolded letters: Rocketman. I silently hoped it was just the working title. Elton would probably come up with a better one before the actual press release was made.

I sighed, plopping down on the bouncing mattress. My fingers brushed against the cover page of the script gingerly, as though it was fragile and irreplaceable glass. I flipped to the setlist of songs, and the scheduled studio dates for me to rerecord the already legendary tracks. The thought itself was daunting. Just as I was beginning to work up the nerve to read the first page of lines, a knock at the door caught my attention. David cracked the door, peeking in before entering.

"Have you finished unpacking yet? Do you like your room?" he asked timidly, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Elton and I made sure it was tidied up before you arrived."

"Yes! Thank you so much," I swooned, motioning to the giant crystal chandelier lit up like diamonds above my head. That alone sold me on the room, not to mention that it was literally Elton's guest room. It could've been a literal garage for all I cared!

David rocked on his heels, a look of pride flashed on his face for a moment. "Well, dinner's ready. Everyone's waiting for you downstairs. The man of the hour."

'The man of the hour' in Elton John's house? I couldn't help but beam as I promised I'd join them soon. David excused himself, leaving me alone to panic. I took one quick shallow breath after another. My hand ran through my hair as I spun around to face the floor-length mirror beside the dresser. I had been sent an email detailing specific instructions for this day. Following it to a tee, I had dressed in semi-formal clothes for this very moment. I smoothed my flight-creased pants with my sweaty palms and brushed back another invisible hair from my face. Not wanting to keep Elton waiting, I shoved my insecurities aside and hurried out of the door.

The grand marble staircase led me to the foyer in a graceful spiral. I tried my best to descend them quietly and quickly. A butler was waiting for me at the end of them. He said nothing as he handed me a menu written in perfect cursive, then escorted me down the grand hallways towards the dining room. I marveled at the artwork adorning the pale white walls of Elton's manor. He really is a shopaholic. One of these paintings could almost positively pay off all my debts and then some. I wondered exactly how much each piece was as we bypassed them.

"Taron!" a familiar voice called from the archway the end of the hall, breaking me from another cycle of overwhelming emotion. I glanced up to see the familiar white ponytail of Dexter Fletcher. A smile broke onto my face once more. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Dexter!" I cheered.

It took everything in me not to full on sprint in his direction. He waited for me to get within arms reach to pull me into a tight hug. An air of relief passed through me. There would be a familiar face at this dinner.

"So..." he started, a sparkle in his eye. "we're gonna make a movie."

I nodded. "Yeah. I can't believe Elton--he--he asked for me personally. I thought someone was just fucking me about, but this..." I couldn't find the words to go on. A part of me still couldn't believe it.

Dexter patted my shoulder and flashed me another smile. "You're in the big leagues now kid. C'mon, they're all waiting for you."

They're all? The email only said I'd be dining with Elton and Dexter. Of course, with Elton, his husband was always a plus one. He didn't come as a surprise sitting next to the foot of the long dining table. What caught my attention however, stopped me in my tracks. He sat at the foot of the table in a blue suit and white-tinted circular classes. A smile spread across his aged face as he rose to greet me with a hug. Sir Elton John was rising to greet me...with a fucking hug. It was almost too good to be true. I felt like I had to bow or something. That would be more appropriate than a hug!

"Taron, my boy!" Elton exclaimed, taking me by both of my shoulders. "I hope you've settled in well."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and said what I hoped was, "Yes. Thank you."

He motioned for me to take a seat next to him. I did so immediately. My legs felt like jello anyway. It was a surprise I didn't collapse the moment he hopped up to hug me. Dexter sat next to me as our crystal glasses were filled with champagne.

David took Elton's hand in his. A warm smile was spread on his face. "As you know, we're filming a movie about Elton's life. We want to push the boundaries, go places where people are afraid to go. We thought you'd be just the right one for the job, why we have allowed you into our home to see Elton for who he truly is up close and personal."

I hoped my face wasn't as red as it felt. My heart swelled with pride. They really chose me. They really seemed to believe in me. Something about Elton's soft grin relaxed a part of my anxiety to the back of my mind. Dexter nudged me, urging me to say something. Right. I cleared my throat.

"And I won't let you down," I promised, meaning it with every fiber of my being.

With his free hand, Elton reached for his glass. "Let's toast to it then." He raised the crystal to the sky. It sparkled under the lights. "To Taron. May we place my legacy in your hands and pray you don't fuck it up."

Okay, he's got jokes now. We all laughed. I'll toast to that. My glass clinked against Elton's then against David and Dexter's. The champagne tasted like diamond rings and golden hotel lobbies. I gulped down every drop and my cup was refilled without me having to ask for it. Perhaps I could get used to this. David and Dexter began to chat about costume designs and scene work. Try as I might, I couldn't get myself to fully invest in the conversation. My focus was too honed in on Elton, who nodded in agreement every time David made a suggestion and snacked on the bread and butter spread before us.

Behind me, someone cleared their throat, catching only me and Elton's attention. David was too busy gawking at concept pictures on Dexter's phone. My eyes drifted from Elton to the woman leaning on the arched doorway, arms crossed with an amused grin on her lips. Her eyes tripped the beating of my heart. Simply calling them brown would have been an injustice to their splendor. No, they were like a whiskey sunset, warm and inviting but intoxicating all the same. Any sense of confidence I'd had flowing through me before came to a crashing halt.

"Did you already do the toast without me?" she asked, laughing a little. Elton's eyes softened as he beckoned her over. Her eyes fell on mine and remained there. Under their intense gaze, I felt exposed both physically and emotionally. Still, I couldn't make myself turn away. "And we have guests."

"Oh yes!" Elton smiled over at me as the woman stood next to him, arms draping over his shoulders. "Naomi, you know Taron Egerton. He's going to play me in the new film."

She offered her hand to me. I hoped she didn't feel the moisture building up on my trembling palms when I shook it. Her hand were soft and neatly manicured. A ring shimmered on her pinky. I almost felt compelled to kiss it.

"Taron, this is my daughter, Naomi," he introduced, beaming.

I choked, "Dau--daughter?"

I'd known he had one, but I wasn't expecting this. Her brown skin was perfect and spoke nothing of her age. She had a mane of black burly hair that fell in spirals around her head and on her forehead. Her eyes studied me as my brain shot out thoughts like a machine gun, overwhelming me and solidifying my body. Elton raised his eyebrow.

Naomi smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you, Taron."

"Uh...yeah, same," was all I could get out.

She exchanged glances with Elton before excusing herself to take a seat left vacant next to David. With one comment about feathers and sequins, Dexter had roped Elton back into his conversation. Yet, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The glass in front of her was filled with champage and she sipped it slowly. Something fluttered in my stomach. Really, I had been mannerly enough to avoid gawking at anyone tonight, especially Elton. But Naomi seemed to be just...radiating and I was helplessly enthralled.

"Hungry Taron?" David asked as the chef rolled out our steaming dinners.

My stomach was too full of butterflies for me to even have an appetite. Yet, for his sake, I nodded and a steak platter was placed in front of me. Dinner came and went quickly. Our plates were emptied and glassed filled so many times I began to feel the buzz of the pricey champagne. Elton insisted that Dexter stopped talking 'shop', as he called it, then took over the conversation. We all listened as he told stories about his time on tour, laughing as he did. Eventually, my cheeks ached from the bombardment of jokes that Elton seemed to have at his disposal. Wrapping up his story about how he met Freddie Mercury, Elton imitated how the singer swallowed almost an entire banana whole.

"Then he said to me," Elton paused to clear his throat. "You think that's impressive? You should see what happens when my tank's on low and I'm short a twenty, darling."

Laughter erupted around the dinner table. All of the barriers of first encounters melted. Once the laughter and jokes died down, Dexter rose from the dinner table and stretched. Naomi and David continued to giggle as he began to collect his jacket. I found myself staring at her again. This time, her eyes were also on me.

"I think I'm going to head out now, guys. First day of filming tomorrow eh Taron?" Dexter cheered, patting my shoulder. "Walk me out would ya?"

I nodded. What could he want with me? He said his goodbyes to the Johns, hugging every one of them. I excused myself from the table to follow him down the hall. Naomi's eyes still burned a hole in my back, and it took everything in me not to look over my shoulder at her. Dexter walked the both of us to the front door in silence. I wished I knew what was going on in his mind. He turned to me as he opened the front door to the darkness of the yard.

"That Naomi is something else, yeah?" he said, chuckling. "I can see why Elton's so protective."

"Yeah," I said. The disappointment in my voice was thinly masked. Everyone knew how protective Elton was over his two sons. Why would it be any different with his daughter?

"Filming starts tomorrow. I've got a six a.m. wakeup call with your name on it. Don't be late," he warned before pulling me into a hug. In my ear, he whispered, "You're staying in the Elton John's home. This is an opportunity of a lifetime. So, for God's sake, don't do anything stupid."

With that, he was gone. His words remained though. I closed the door slowly. He'd seen me staring at Naomi. How could he not? Messing around with her would be a stupid thing. An incredibly stupid thing. A majorly stupid thing. I turned from the closed door to see her sauntering down the hallway. Her eyes caught mine again as she neared the bottom of the stairwell. My heart skipped. Would I dare? She seemed so forbidden to me, dressed in a skintight red dress like the apple on the tree of Eden. I wanted to pull my gaze away before I lost myself.

She smirked at me then continued up the stairs. Her heels clicked with every step. Those hips swayed like she knew exactly what I had my eyes on, and wanted to have my hands on. Then, she turned down the hall and was gone. The spell I was under subsided and Dexter's words repeated in my head as they had before. I took a hollow breath. My phone pinged with a message in my pocket. I pulled it out to see a text from Dexter. It held the schedule we were to follow for the upcoming months of filming, subject to change of course. My eyes drifted up towards the time written out on my screen. I could feel the quiet lure into sleepiness. The comfort of a warm bed, and the wakeup call reminder, beckoned me up the stairs. I trudged straight to my room, not bothering to move the carryon before throwing myself onto the bed. Just before exhaustion took over, my phone pinged with another message. The number lacked any contact information.

**Unknown Sender:** I really think my father made a great choice in picking you.

Naomi! I hurried to save her number, wondering how she got mine. Without hesitation, I responded with gratitude. My chest swelled with pride. They were putting a lot of trust in me. I can't let them down. The three typing dots appeared at the bottom of my screen. I hurried to exit the thread before another text came through. My phone pinged seconds later.

**Naomi**: I look forward to getting to know you better.

I bit my lip. There goes those butterflies again. Dexter would have told me to throw my phone, change my number, and act like that text didn't come through. But he's not here. I still hesitated to respond.

**Taron**: Will there ever be a moment for us to get to know each other?

My head felt like I'd got struck by lighting with the thoughts racing around it. I couldn't believe I just sent her that! What if this was a setup? Elton could be testing me to see if I was worthy of his trust. No! He wouldn't do that. At least...I don't think he would. Before I could allow myself to think too deeply into it, another text lit up my phone screen.

**Naomi**: Open the door.

What? My eyes drifted over towards my closed door. This is definitely a trap. I glanced back at me screen, then at the door again. What if it wasn't though? Would I really leave her just standing out there? My curiosity overwhelmed my sense of self as I rolled out of the bed. In the darkness, I made my way to the door. My hand lingered on the doorknob. A part of me hoped that this was all just a cruel prank and nothing was going to be on the other side of the door. That would just make things a whole lot less risky. Sure enough, though, she was standing on the outside of my door, her phone in her hand. She smiled at me then continued into my room. I watched her, jaw dropped as she stood in the middle of my room. Her head nodded me forward. I closed the door slowly, careful not to make a sound.

"I'm here," she whispered. In the low light of the stars, I could see the silhouette of her body in the muted red dress. My mind fell silent as my feet moved me closer to her. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer. Her lips pressed against my cheek. "Let's get to know each other."


	2. What's Mine Is Yours

Naomi lay facing the unlit chandelier hanging over us, her eyes closed. Bare under the thin sheets, her chest rose and fell slowly. Moonlight surrounded her slender frame. I propped myself up on my elbows. Slowly, I took in the better view of the treasure laying next to me. Perhaps it was my high off of the release of sexual tension, or just the electricity still crackling in the air between us, but my God, was she breathtaking. Her lips held a slight upwards curve on an otherwise peaceful face. An expression, I decided, of satisfaction.

Her eyes fluttered open. In the darkness, I couldn’t see their whiskey-brown color. They gazed back at me sleepily. Gently, I brushed back a curl that had stuck to the sweat on her forehead. Her skin was hot to the touch. My hand caressed her cheek.

She sighed, her voice strained as she broke the silence with, “How was that?”

“Amazing,” I answered without hesitation. "as usual."

A sheepish grin grew on her face, lighting it up better than the moon ever could. Its warmth spread to me. I ran my hand through my hair. At times like this, the guy usually said something smooth or flirty to make the girl laugh and kiss him. Or, at least, that was how it always happened in the scripts I read. They didn’t seem to make sense now.

She took my hand from her cheek, sliding it down her body slowly. My breath came in short gasps. I could feel my chest tighten once more as my fingers grazed down her chest. She tugged my arm lower and held it to her waist, then turned so her back was to me. I lowered myself off my elbows for her to snuggle against me. My chin rested on her shoulder, face full of hair falling out of the bun she’d put it in. Her hair was soft and tickled my nose with every move. I turned my head away from it.

“So,” I whispered, leaning up to plant a kiss on her cheek. “what are we now?”

I opened my mouth with a response I thought I had pre-prepared in my head. Upon hearing her answer, though, I paused. What was that even supposed to mean? What we had always been was something up in the air. Never just fun but also never...exclusive. A dull ache thudded in my chest. I slumped back from her.

I hesitated to question. “A—and what have we always been? I mean, we've been doing...this...for weeks. I can't be the only one who feels like we--this could be...something else."

She responded with silence. I waited, my eyes darting across the dark ceiling. The ever-swaying chandelier had seemed to stop and the draft from the cracked window ceased to blow. Just like the world around me, my body froze. My heart refusing to beat until she tittered very softly, as if sharing a joke with only herself.

“WE are just us,” she finally said. I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. She rolled over so that our bodies faced each other. “Titles just complicate things.”

Her hands felt their way up my arms until she gripped my shoulders firmly. The feeling sent tingles up my body. Her leg raised so that her knee hugged against my waist. My hand eased its way to her thighs, squeezing them ever so slightly. A groan of need for another release resonated in my throat. She had to know what she was doing to me.

“Don’t you wanna stay like this?” she whispered, her voice sounding more like a plea than a question. My grip on her tightened. She leaned into my ear and let out a low moan. “With me?”

Her lips pressed against my neck as her hands moved mine up to her butt. I whispered a curse. I had to have her again...now. In one quick movement, I had her pinned beneath me, pulling her legs up against my sides.

“Yes,” I whispered, my breath quickening. “Fuck yes.”

“Then keep it like this,” she instructed and placed her hands on my shoulders again. Before I could react, she had pushed me back down to the bed. Her long legs swung over me as she mounted me. I held her down firmly, my body already twitching with pleasure. “Just you and I. Nobody else.”

I thrust into her impatiently. “Got it. No titles. Just us,” I recapped.

“Exactly.” She let out a low laugh then leaned down to nibble on my ear. I thrusted my hips against her again. “We don’t need a title for you to know that you belong to me.”

Her voice, so demanding. So downright sexy. All I could say was, “Fuck!” before my body took over.

She collapsed on top of me when the climax washed over our bodies. My limbs felt heavy, but also lightweight beneath her. I could feel my heart hammering against my chest. We both tried to catch our breath, calm down the gasping before someone could hear. That was when the hours spent on set, the early morning wake up call, and the physical aftermath of sex hit me all at once. My eyelids gave into the call of gravity. I sluggishly wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me. She nuzzled her head to the crook of my neck. The very last thing I heard was her whisper a goodnight to me before sleep silenced the world.

I woke up to the incessant beeping of an alarm clock in my ear. Sunshine penetrated through the blankets swaddled around me. The pounding in my head begged me to stay in bed, sleep the day away. I could afford to miss one day. Just as I began to drift off again, a reminder nagged at me. It was a small voice that spoke with an excited urgency repeating: get up! I let out a frustrated groan, punching the snooze on the alarm clock. It took everything in me to peel myself from the ever-so welcoming blankets and sit up.

The guest bedroom was exactly how I remembered it being the night before. The only thing missing was the clothes that Naomi and I had tossed carelessly in our haste to get in bed with each other. I ran my hand through my hair. Next to me, the bed was vacant. There wasn’t a sign of anyone else even being in the room, much less sleeping in it. Memories of last night flashed it my head. It all seemed like such a fantasy...could it have just been a dream? Oh god, what if it was? I wondered how many times I had to ask myself that before I accepted that it probably was.

I dragged myself off the bed and across to the open bathroom door. With the amount of windows letting in brilliant sunlight, I didn’t bother to flip on a light. I washed myself slowly as more memories played themselves out in my head. The way the light played on her skin when she moved, her small gasps, everything felt so real. I could not have dreamt it. If I didn’t, then where was she? I threw on an outfit before bounding out to the hallway.

The sound of a small child’s squeaking and a man’s laughter echoed around the house. I followed it down the spiral staircase. The lounge was empty, save for a maid tidying up from last night’s celebrations. Maybe they were who cleaned cleaned my room! I shook my head at that thought. I definitely would have heard them if they had. I continued past her to an archway that opened to the kitchen. David paused in his pouring of orange juice to smile at me.

“Good morning, Taron!” he cheered, setting down the carton. “So nice of you to join us. We thought you’d miss breakfast.”

My eyes lit up at the array of fruits and freshly cooked breakfast food lined up on the kitchen island. It was like Thanksgiving morning at my mom’s house all over again! I helped David bring plates over to the kitchen table, where Elton sat with Elijah on his lap. Zachary wiggled in his chair, fingering about with his orange slices. Across from them, Naomi sat flipping through a magazine. A cup of coffee steamed in front of her. I stumbled, almost dropping the breakfast plate. David swooped in just in time to take it from my hand and set it in front of Elijah. I composed myself, clearing my throat. Elton looked up from his son to me. My face suddenly felt hot.

“Good morning, my boy!” he greeted, motioning me over. I took careful steps over to the dinner table. My eyes remained on Naomi, who had yet to look up from her magazine. “I trust you slept well.”

My gaze snapped from her to him. His face held a kindness that soothed my worries for a moment. I nodded, a grin tugging at my lips. One more glance at Naomi, indifferent in her untouchable beauty, and the smile was gone.

"Thank you again for your hospitality. I am very honored to be your guest." My voice felt disembodied. The words fell flat on the kitchen table in front of her.

Elton rested a heavy hand on my back, a weight that almost knocked me off my black metal dining chair. His head rolled back and a deep chortle filled the air. Even his laugh fell like dropped balls, shattering in the thick air between his daughter and I. Her eyes flickered up to him. An emotion, something between confusion and contentment, flashed in her expression before she returned back to her magazine.

“Nonsense! You’re not a guest to me. You’re family so what’s mine is yours,” he offered, giving me a gentle pat and removing his hand.

An attempt at a laugh came from my lips and sounded more like a choked cough to my ears. David set my breakfast down in front of me. From the corner of my eye, I watched him join Elton in feeding their sons. I examined my steaming plate. Freshly made pancakes with butter and syrup dripping delicately over the fluff rested between peppered eggs and maple-scented sausage links. The freshly squeezed orange juice seemed to glisten under the light, the condensation forming a small circle on its glass coaster. Looking at it, then at her, the urge to enjoy the meal evaded me. Left behind was an emptiness that the food could never fill. I eased the plate to the side.

“So, Taron,” David began, swallowing a mouthful of pancake. “Are you excited about the montage filming today? Those are always fun!”

I nodded, prying my eyes off the table to look at him when I added, “Honky Cat is so catchy. It’s gonna be stuck in my head all day.”

“I bet,” Elton chimed in. “It’s been playing on repeat in this old head for years.”

The table fell to silence again. Elton’s smacking and mouthful hums were amplified, as were the slurping of David on his coffee. Occasionally, one of the kids would make a request loud enough for only their father to hear. Naomi reached for her coffee, her eyes glazing across the page. In the middle of it all, I squirmed in my seat, glancing at the cooling food.

Finally, Elton wagged a pudgy finger at Naomi. “That is last year’s catalogue. You could find those styles on clearance. I’ve got the newer edition in the office somewhere.”

The magazine closed with a slap of papers on the table. She picked up her mug with both hands and brought it to her lips. “I wasn’t looking for me daddy.” Her eyes fell on me. Suddenly, she was naked again, back arched on my bed as I entered her from behind with a small gasp of ecstasy. A rush of heat snaked its way through my body. I gulped. “You’re going to need better style than that if you think you’re going to represent my father.” She winked then took a sip of her coffee.

I finally exhaled. My head felt light. Eating didn’t sound like such a bad idea then. Elton beamed at the idea. His hand hit my back again. A dry cough forced its way from my chest.

“Yes! A shopping trip it is,” he announced, sliding Elijah off his lap. The ground next to me trembled as he jumped to his feet. His claps echoed off the floors and bounced on the walls. 

I shook my head, rising from the table. My movement was so quick the chair slid sideways into the vacant one next to it. I cupped Elton’s hands with my own to stop the heavy-handed popping. He raised his eyebrow at me.

“No no,” I insisted, my voice small. “That’s not necessary. I’ve got more than enough clothes. Thank you.”

“Yes and none of it will do on the red carpet,” Naomi chimed in. “Daddy, you must let me take him shopping! They’re wrapping up set today mid afternoon. I could take him when he’s done.”

I furrowed my eyebrows. Her eyes stared intently into mine. They scanned me slowly, taking in every detail. A chill ran through my spine, like my body was exposed to the air. The flash of her tongue sweeping across her bottom lip held my heart at a standstill. Her giggles and sighs of pleasure played like a song in my ear. I listened greedily, wanting to hear it, feel it, all over again.

“It’s sorted then.” Elton slid his hands from my palms, dampening with sweat. He didn’t ask for my approval to the offer.


	3. Not The Face!

"Aaaaaand....cut!" Dexter called. His hands were wrapped around a megaphone and eyes glued to the camera's viewfinder.

Immediately, the music blasting through the speakers ceased. All eyes fell on him, frozen in their final pose for the montage. My chest was hot coals as I heaved the musty air. The sequins on my shirt and jacket stuck to the sweaty on body. Still, I didn't dare move. Dexter said nothing as he stared at the playback, eyebrows lowered and face expressionless. A bead of sweat rolled down my forehead. I could feel it slowly easing to my cheeks and dripping off my chin and onto my already soaked tank. Time seemed to drag itself by as we waited for something...anything.

Just when I thought he'd call for a rerun, a smile spread from ear to ear on his aged face. There was a little twinkle in his eye when he boldly announced, "We got it. That's a wrap!"

Those words set off a bomb of hoops and hollers from both exhausted dancers and strained actors. I reveled in their relief. Yeah, we really did it. Took everything, but we got it! Richard nodded up at me. His hands held his hips as he finally allowed his body to slouch. I hopped off the table. A white hot lash of pain shot across my ankles. I clenched my jaw, a sharp curse spitting from my teeth. Next time I see Julian, I'm definitely going to have to exchange a word or two about these heels. I mean, what kind of monster would expect someone to DANCE in something like that? My hands could not work themselves fast enough to rip the heeled boots from my screaming feet. The moment their bare bottoms touched the cool ground, the tension in my calves eased. The burning blisters on my heels hushed to a dull ache. I groaned taking in the chill. How could Elton wear these all the time, I would never know.

Richard crossed his arms, shaking his head at me. "I've got no idea how you can dance in them all day."

A weak laugh choked its way from my mouth. My voice was trapped in my inflamed throat, guarded by a dry tongue. As much respect as I have for live theatre, I don't think I could ever deal with constantly having to dance AND sing at the same time. Especially when they're wearing costumes as, if not more, outrageous as I am. I'd rather just leave that to the pros. The first water bottle I saw, my hands grabbed for it. With a tilted back head, I gulped the warm relief, not bothering to wipe away the excess dripping down my cheeks. The plastic bottom of the bottle came too quickly. I tossed it aside and reached for another.

"Jamie and I were thinkin' 'bout heading out to the pubs later. You taggin' along?" he offered, a sly little smile on his face.

I stared at him, the plastic bottle still at my lips. A drink stronger than water? That I could definitely go for! Something to take the edge off my burning feet. My mind snatched me back to that morning. Elton's delighted clapping and Naomi's wandering eyes urged me to shake my head no. I set the now empty water bottle aside.

With a reluctant sigh, I said, "Nah man. Maybe another time."

"What?" he gasped. "Don't tell me you gotta better offer!"

Boy, he had no idea. The image of Naomi gazing down at me, her eyes dark with passion and legs hugged comfortably to my hips, flashed in my head. Then there was Elton. He was genuinely excited at the thought of taking me shopping at his expense. Not something you see every day. There would always be another pub, another drunken night stumbling over ourselves with the boys. I doubted that the story was the same for opportunities to partake in life with the Johns. The words to explain it all jumbled up in my head. Richard would have understood, and probably would've asked to join me. Luckily, he prodded no more about it as we headed towards our dressing rooms.

"Word on the street is there's an early set call for tomorrow. Like ungodly early." He frowned and lolled his head.

I nudged him, only half-joking when I asked, "Should I expected you and Jamie to arrive hungover?"

He swatted my elbow away and laughed. "Probably late too." He shook his head, clicking his tongue. "What're you goin' to do with us?"

"No idea, but," I paused in front of his dressing room door to face him. His impish little smile taunted me. Shoving him, I laughed. "if you two fuck up my scene tomorrow, I'm gonna kick your asses."

He shuddered and shielded his face from me as I shoved him once more. "Not the face! It's the only way I'll get an Oscar."

I couldn't help but laugh. He doubled back, clenching his stomach in tears. Our laughter echoed and drew the attention of a group of sluggish dancers, who shot daggers in their glares. Richard waved them off. They shuffled away, grumbling about actors and their egos. I was too busy laughing to react. He patted me on the shoulder and pushed open his dressing room door. The name badge embedded in it lit up, letting interested parties know he was in. It was a move I warned him would come back to bite him in the ass.

Before he shut himself away, he said, "You owe me a drink."

I nodded. Once the serious filming starts, we won't have time to even sleep, much less get drinks. Better take advantage of it while it lasts. I peeled off my jacket as I dragged myself to my dressing room. The three doors I passed seem to be stretched into oblivion. A pool of yellow light streamed from my cracked open door. I raised my eyebrow. Did I not close it before going to set? I didn't reject the possibility that maybe I simply forgot to. Breakfast was still reeling in my head. Everything happened so quickly. There was no time to close a door. I pushed it wide enough for me to slip through.

Naomi spun around in my chair, her hands folded in her lap. I froze in the doorway. The jacket in my hand fell to the ground. She raised her eyebrow at me, the edge of her mouth turning upwards.

"Wow," she sighed, rising to her feet with the click of her heels. My feet were concrete, solidified to the ground. Her slender fingers, neatly painted a blush pink, traced the pendant on the silver chain around my neck. "Julian's really doing his homework huh? Looks exactly like something my dad would wear!"

I spun around to show her the full ensemble, diamonds and sequins and all. "Groovy isn't it?" I asked, beaming.

She hummed approvingly, easing closer to me. Her arms draped over my shoulders. "And you wear it so well," she added. She wasn't looking at the outfit anymore, though. Her gaze focused only on lips and her tongue flickered across hers, just like it had during breakfast.

They slammed against mine, noses bumping with the other's. I accepted them without hesitation. My heart hammered in my chest. The exhaustion from filming melted away as adrenaline warmed my veins. Her hand tugged at my hair while the other pulled me further into the room. I stumbled forward, kicking the door shut. She grabbed fistfuls of my shirt to pin me between the wall and her. My body struggled against the tight pants. I grabbed her tights to hoist her up to my waist. We needed a bed, a couch, something! Hell, my desk chair seemed like a great place at this point. When she pulled away for air, I whipped and leaned in for her neck.

Her words came as more of a moan when she asked, "What do you want most, Taron?"

The only thing I knew I wanted was her. I pushed myself against her, making her feel the growing firmness of my pants. Her eyes widened only for a moment and a squeaking sound slipped from her lips. My pulse quickened and grip tightened. I leaned in for another kiss. She grabbed my shoulders, pushing my face from hers.

"Answer me," she panted. I struggled against her hold.

I all but screamed, "You!" in my desperation.

She clicked her tongue, tugging at my hair. A strained moan resonated in my throat. "If you're going to play a rockstar, you've gotta think like one."

I paused. What would a 'rockstar' even want? Cars, girls, music maybe. She had this look in her eye. A wild, lightning type of stare. This was a trick question. She already knew what a rockstar wanted. And I was about to get it. I shrank back from her smirk that spoke of nothing but mischief. She slipped out of my grasp and back to the ground. I pursed my lips as she adjusted herself in the mirror.

"Shower. Then get changed," she instructed, tossing a Gucci bag in my direction. "We've got work to do."

~

The valet’s eyes widened as we pulled into the lot. Naomi’s ‘Spirit of Ecstasy’ gleamed like a diamonds in the afternoon sun. I shifted in my seat, adjusting my belt once more. My eyes darted about the polished white walls of the street. People, dressed in their Sunday’s best, flaunted about the perfectly paved street. The blazer I wore, storm grey and sewn with intertwined Gs, would stand out as underdressed compared to the strutting suits. I ran my palms down my pants leg, but the slimy feeling remained.

Two of the men rushed to open our doors. I stepped onto the pavement and into the brilliant sunlight. My blistered feet were grateful with my new soft cushioned shoes, compared to the unforgiving boot heels. Naomi appeared from the side of her gleaming white Rolls Royce and passed the key to the valet. His tongue was practically wagging. Whether it was towards her or the car, I couldn’t tell. I just know it burned the bottom of my throat. He murmured something in her ear, to which she giggled. I raised my eyebrow.

She sauntered over to me, one foot in front of the other in an almost agonizingly slow motion. Her hips swished from side to side with each step. I offered her my arm, much to the dismay of the valet boys staring her down. She pulled me closer and pecked my cheek. A part of me hoped she didn’t leave a red lipstick stain on my skin. It would stick out like a sore thumb in the painted perfection of the street. Another part of me very much hoped she did.

“Welcome to Sloane Street,” she introduced as we started our way down the sidewalk. “This, my dear, is exclusive for the best of the best.”

I nodded. A man, walking in the opposite direction of us, snatched his eyes at me. His icy stare lingered on me. I held my head up high, stomping past him in my red-bottom loafers and swishing beauty on my arm. The envious eyes burned into the back of my head. I straightened my spine and continued on. An amused smirk crinkled my eyes while a different type of adrenaline perked my step. I could get used to this.

She finally stopped us in front of brilliant glass doors. They towered far above my head. Their golden adornments sparkled freshly polished. I marveled at the detailing of diamond flowers and plated gold swirls. Something dropped straight out of a fairytale, the pearly gates of heaven. My jaw dropped. Naomi broke our locking arms to approach a man dressed in a chrome black tuxedo behind a shining golden desk.

“Taron and Naomi Egerton,” I heard her introduce. My neck snapped in her direction. Naomi what? “We have an appointment.”

He said nothing as he tapped on the laptop in front of him. I furrowed my brows. Her back remained to me. What the hell was going on? I shoved my hands in my pockets, glancing over my shoulder. My ringing thoughts silenced everything else. First, she says she wants no titles, then introduces herself with my last name. Are we just going to skip over the middle part? That didn’t make any sense. I wondered if her dad was aware of any of this. Did he even have a suspicion? Naomi grabbed my arm, snatching me out of my daze.

The doors had opened, pouring out pleasantly cold air into the sidewalk. Cologne and fresh linen wafted with the breeze. She pulled me into the dimly lit lobby. Plush cream couches lined the art-covered walls. I gasped, taking it all in. The doors closed behind us. As soon as they snapped shut, she turned to me.

“What do you think?” she asked, a childish grin on her face. I narrowed my eyes at her, crossing my arms. My frown wiped away her grin. She blinked, tilting her head. “What? Did I do something wrong?”

“Why did you give yourself my last name?” I questioned.

She rolled her eyes. Her hands reached for my shoulders and rubbed down to my arms. The feeling eased my tension away and I uncrossed my arms, allowing them to fall so our hands could intertwine.

She swung our arms side to side while explaining, “Sweetheart, this is the Bourdon House. They don’t let just *anybody* in. You must have an appointment and you’ve got to know somebody that knows somebody to get one. You're married to Elton John’s daughter? Instant access. So, chin up and play the part of husband for a day. Got it?”

I hesitated. My eyes searched anywhere but hers. All of the emotions left unresolved and questions unanswered swelled in my chest. Sure, acting was my thing, but this? Too close to home. Her hands dropped mine and cupped my cheeks. Heat rose to the surface of my skin. Gently, her thumbs grazed my cheekbones. One glance into those big brown eyes of hers and I was sure. I imagined myself waking up to them every morning, watching them crinkle when she smiles, and trying my best to keep them dry of tears. I kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, and finally her lips.

“Okay, Mrs. Egerton.” I winked at her and turned to offer my arm. “It’s a date.”


	4. Act On Impulse...Right?

Mrs. Egerton. I wasn’t gonna lie. It did have a ring to it. I threw that thought out of my head. Better not get ahead of myself. No titles remember? A woman in a black pantsuit greeted us politely, shaking the both of our hands. My pulse quickened as she led us into the boutique. Stylist raced about from one private room to the next, pulling suit jackets and shoes from shelves. She led us to the third frosted glass door from the archway entrance. I squeezed Naomi’s hand, practically bouncing up and down.

“Take a deep breath,” she murmured. “Think of the people you want to impress, or rather the guy you want to be most. This is your chance to be just that.”

I breathed in slowly, allowing her words to sink into my mind as the frosted door opened. The room, impossibly plush and lit with crystal chandeliers, already had its own team of stylists awaiting our arrival. Classical renditions of popular songs played through the air. Naomi released my hand as they hurried towards me. Clouds formed in my head as they pulled me to the platform in the middle of the floor. Their voices speaking at each other overlapped and blurred in my head. My mind was too focused on everything else around me. A painting of a garden hung larger than life on the wall behind me while the one in front held a mirror, lined with tiny white lights. Naomi sat in a white arm chair, sipping on bubbly pink champagne from a crystal glass.

One of them pulled at my blazer to take it off. My eyes immediately fell on her. She nodded at me. I straightened my spine and clenched my jaw. They stripped me of my jacket first, then pulled off my shirt. Measuring tape was wrapped around seemingly every inch of my torso. I gulped as they unbuckled my belt. She grinned when I kicked off my pants, leaving me in nothing but my underwear. I turned away from the mirror, flames rising in my face. It took everything in me not to cover myself as they measured my lower half. Without saying a word to me, the stylists recorded their findings and scurried out of the door.

“You’re doing great!” she assured, offering me a glass of champagne. I accepted it, clinking it with hers.

I chuckled lightly. “Yeah, I’m sure they’re enjoying the view of my pale ass.”

She shrugged, taking a sip of her drink. “I am.”

Before I could respond, the same woman in her black pantsuit entered. My hands rushed down to cover myself with the glass. In her hands were two folded silk robes. She set them on the glass stand by the door. I eased towards them, picking the one without the bright pink florals. The silk slid onto my body with a gentle touch. I sighed, a sense of security covering me as I tied it tightly around me.

“While our experts are preparing your selections, would you like to begin your spa treatment?” she asked Naomi.

I spun around. Spa treatment? She said nothing about a spa treatment! How much was all of this going to cost? I gulped down the rest of my champagne. There isn’t enough alcohol in my system for this. Maybe I should have went out with Richard and met her here. Naomi sized me up, that same mischievous grin on her face.

“We’d love to. Wouldn’t we, my dear?” she sang, skipping over to me. I took her into my arms and squeezed her to me. She laid her head on my chest.

“Of course.” I beamed down at her. Her lips pressed softly against mine.

The woman nodded then excused herself. The moment she closed the door, Naomi kicked off her heels. I stepped back, watching in silence as she reached for her dress zipper. Our eye contact remained steady, the music growing louder. Her dress slipped down her body to a pool of fabric on the floor. Neither of us moved to pick it up. Matching lace, bright white against her brown skin, did nothing to conceal her from me. I let out a shaky breath. Her eyes left mine only to grab her robe and tie it around her. Her fingers laced with mine. I leaned in for a kiss and was met with her hand covering my mouth.

“You ready?” she asked. I nodded. She smiled and dropped her hand. “Deep breaths remember.”

I breathed in the cologned air then out through my nose. I’ve already come this far. Retreating back in my shell wasn’t an option. We walked out, hand in hand, to the center room. Another woman in scrubs escorted us down a hall that smelled of soap and hairspray. She met another identically dressed man in front of a pair of rose gold double doors. Naomi squeezed my hand as they pushed them open. A circular couch greeted us in the middle of the linoleum floors. Another crystal chandelier let off golden light across the spa, making everything shine. I spun around as I entered. Every detail was precise and screamed luxury. A smile spread from one ear to the other.

A team of attendants hurried in carrying baskets of tools and goodies. Naomi was passed a fashion magazine while I was given another glass of champagne. I sipped on it slowly, allowing the alcohol to calm my nerves. My eyes fell on the cover of the magazine. Elton was pictured cheesing with two golden records in hands. I laughed to myself. It was advertising the movie I starred in. Never could I have seen this coming last year. I gazed at the legend I was honored to be playing. One small detail caught my attention. I set my champagne down and closed the magazine on Naomi’s hand. She shot me threatening glare.

“Look!” I tapped the page, an idea popped in my head. She looked at it then at me. “I want that.”

She raised her eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“Rockstars act on their impulses right?” I responded.

At which she scoffed. Before I was able to talk myself out of it, she had the attendants prepare the device and cleanse the area. Her hand took mine. They began the counted down. *One*. I got this. How bad could it be? I mean, babies get it done. *Two* Wait...shit. What if I don’t like it? My eye cut to Naomi, who was egging me on. Think of the people you want to impress, she had said. Would this impress her? What if it doesn’t? Wait...shit! I don’t want—*Three* Pain shot through my ear. I cried out a curse. A tear stung in my eye.

“Wow,” she laughed, patting my hand in hers. “I didn’t think you’d actually go through with it.” She turned my head so she could get a better look. The air hitting it made it sting even more. Then, she shrugged. “At least it suits you.”

I grabbed the handheld mirror from one of their baskets. A diamond stud, big as a nickel and just as silver, sat in the middle of my red earlobe. The earring glittered like the lights in the chandelier. I brought the mirror from my ear to view my whole face. I shrugged. It accented me well. She was right. I set down the mirror with a grin. Naomi turned me towards her again and kissed me. Her eyes took me in. Under them, I felt both safe and exposed. I smiled and pressed my lips against hers again.

“What do you want Naomi?” I asked just low enough for us to hear. “Honestly, you’ve done all of this and for what? What do you really want from me?”

She laughed lightly, running her fingers through my hair. “Same thing you said when I asked you earlier. I want *you*.” Her lips brushed against mine as she leaned in to say, “And I always get what I want.”


	5. Best Friend To The Rescue!!

We laughed loudly, leaning on each other for support as we walked towards the valet. I held her heels in one hand and waist in the other. The sun had long disappeared beneath the horizon. Glittering streetlights supplemented the moonlight in illuminating the streets. People paused in their strutting to stare at us. I didn’t bother to regain my composure. She cracked another joke by imitating my face when they pierced my ear. My laughs choked up in my throat. The only sound I was capable of making was a gasp for air. She stumbled into me, arms holding her stomach.

Just as we turned the corner to the garage, a familiar melody fell on my ears. My feet stopped before my head knew why. Naomi eyeballed me, wiping a tear from her cheek. Someone was playing the piano somewhere close by. I shook my finger, knowing the song but not able to put a name to it.

“You hear that?” I whispered.

She leaned her head in the direction of mine. Her face was blank, a frown took the place of her smile. The piano came louder to me. Its song was just on the tip of my tongue! The edges of her lips curled. She heard it too.

“It’s Queen!” she cheered.

My eyes widened as realization hit. “Love of My Life. That’s the song.”

How could I forget it? My piano instructor, hired to help prepare me for being Elton, played this for me to show off the first day we met. I couldn’t get the notes out of my head. Now there it was, dancing in the night air around us. I grabbed her hand and started towards it. The sound grew louder when we rushed back around the corner we came. She pointed at a lounge whose doors were open and letting music out into the streets. Before the song could reach the second verse, I had ran us across the street and paid the entrance fee. $40 just to hear this song? Worth it.

Naomi took the lead, squeezing us past the packed in people toward the dance floor. Most of them were either too drunk to notice, or didn’t care what the song was. That left a lot of room on the wooden paneled floor for just the two of us. The spotlights swam around the dancing couples. I pulled her close to me. The warm sensation I get every time she’s near returned to my body. I soaked it all in. Her arms wrapped around my neck and mine around her waist.

“So,” she started, flicking my newly pierced ear. “how does it feel to fully embrace the man you had the potential of being?”

I had to admit, with the new tailor-made suit and diamond earring popping, I felt like a totally new man. One I almost didn’t recognize and not quite the one I’d have chosen on my own to be. Yet, the way she gazed at me under the lights when I stepped out in the new outfit swayed my thoughts. I liked her plan. It was my chance to impress important people, including Elton. Most importantly, though, her.

“Amazing.” I kissed her forehead, letting my lips linger on the spot for a few moments.

Her head rested on my chest. I swayed her around the floor, allowing my eyes to close. Everything faded away. No longer did I feel the dull ache of a freshly pierced ear, or the slow approaching shut down of my body from exhaustion. Her body against mine, held close and firm, provided me with enough energy to dance the entire night away. I rested my head on the top of hers. There’s no other way this night could have gone better. Even if it was all temporary, at least I was able to grasp it and know to feel...well...

“I really like you, Taron,” she whispered.

To feel that. My heart forgetting how to beat, breath losing its rhythm. I said nothing. My arms held her tighter and I nuzzled my head against her. We could have stayed there all night for all I cared. I didn’t even notice when Love of My Life ended and transitioned to a fast-paced pop track I’d never heard before. People rushed to the dance floor, interrupting the free space we had to explore blindly. Still, we didn’t waver. Our bodies continued to sway slowly and smoothly around the partying drunks.

“Security!” a man’s voice ripped through the heavy air.

Naomi jumped, her head snapping in the direction of the sound. The people around us pushed towards the bar. Their voices rose over the music. One of them fell back before hopping back up and running right back into the crowd. They formed a semicircle around the bar. Naomi and I exchanged glances. Well there goes our peaceful moment. She took my hand and hurried me over to the mess of people.

“Someone get this guy out of here!” a woman cried out.

We pushed ourself through the crowd. A man, swaying back and forth on his bar stool, spat curses at the hands grabbing at him. His face was a bright red alarm and eyes distant. The bartender played tug-of-war with a beer bottle in his hands. He spilled the dark alcohol on the illuminated bar counter, wet the floors and stained his clothes. I pulled Naomi out of the way just before a guard could run her over in their pursuit of him.

“No! I paid my fucking money fair and square,” he yelled, kicking at the guards as they dragged him off the stool.

I paused. That voice! I’d know that voice from anywhere. I squeezed Naomi’s hand and led her further into the mess. His hair was stuck to his forehead and clothes hung heavily. Upon spotting me, he stopped, a smile cracking on his drunken face.

“Look! Here comes my friend.” He motioned towards me. “C’mon Taron! Tell these pricks I can hold my fucking liquor.”

I gritted my teeth and shook my head. What a fucking joke! The security turned to Naomi and I. She tugged my arm, nodding her head towards the door. Jamie’s eyes fell on her. Something flashed in his eyes, too quick for me to make out exactly what it was before he smirked. Naomi tugged my arm again and hissed that we should go in my ear. I snatched away from her.

“You know this guy?” the security guard asked. They hoisted him to his feet. His head lolled forward.

“Yeah,” I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose. “Yeah this is my pain in the ass.”

“You mind removing him? We’ll have to detain him otherwise,” he warned.

A pair of handcuffs flashed on his side. I clenched my fists. He’s gotten himself in deep. If Dexter finds out about this, we are so fucked. I can’t have him filming from a jail cell. The idea of the press getting here and having his drunken face all over TMZ made my blood boil. Without responding, I slapped my hands down on his shoulders and snatched him away from the guards. He stumbled but managed to maintain his balance. He wasn’t going to be able to walk on his own. I threw one of his arms over my shoulder and held his body up from his waist. My body weighed down under his drunken slack.

I struggled to turn around and ask Naomi for her help. More concerned and angry eyes from the strangers closing in on us took her place. I furrowed my eyebrows. Where—? Jamie began to lose his balance again. I held him up, dragging him towards where she stood. My eyes darted around the club for any sight of her, or the grey dress she wore. The low lights concealed most of the lounge and washed the faces. of the people. A flash of grey appeared at the door opening out to the street. She held her phone to her ear as she walked out.

“Best friend to the rescue!” Jamie cheered, raising his middle finger to the crowd as I dragged him through it. “Yeah suck it, assholes!”

I rolled my eyes. This is all his fault! I half walked-half dragged him out of the lounge. What the hell was he doing there anyway? Richard said they’d be together tonight. Curses towards the both of them spun around in my head. He fucking ruined everything! Naomi is probably pissed and that’ll be on me. After all I’ve done to make something happen, he’s just waltzed in here and tore it all down. If he wasn’t so drunk, I would’ve left him right there at that bar. The moment we stepped onto the street I threw him to the ground.

“Shit man,” he groaned, clawing his way to his feet. “No need to get all aggressive.”

I ignored him. Naomi paced further down the street. Her arms were crossed as she inaudibly spoke to someone on her phone. Before I could approach her, apologize for the scene Jamie caused and maybe try to calm her down, she raised her finger at me. I stopped, my heart sinking into my hands. My eyes fell to the concrete.

A hand patted my shoulder. I didn’t need to turn to know that I was Jamie. My fists clenched again. “Aye so like...Naomi?” he laughed. “How’d you manage to hit that one? Shit mate I’ve been trying for weeks!”

That’s it. I snatched him by his shirt, forcing him up against the light pole. Through my teeth, I hissed, “You shut up! Shut your fucking mouth!” He looked down on me. His eyebrows were raised and lips curled. “I don’t want to hear one more fucking word from you!”

From the corner of my eye, I spot Naomi finally hanging up her phone. Jamie slumped to his knees as I let him go. My feet could not move fast enough to get me over to her. She didn’t even try to crack anything resembling a smile. Her eyes narrowed at me and she crossed her arms.

Breathlessly, I started, “I know you’re upset but—“

“No, Taron, I’m not mad. You’ve just disappointed me that’s all,” she interrupted. The cold indifference in her voice struck me.

“Wha—?” I breathed softly, searching her eyes for something...anything. They glared back into mine. Dark and emotionless.

“You are the main man in a movie representing _my_ father. Everywhere you go, you are representing _him_!” she hissed. I shrank back as she took a step closer to me. “Shit like this is an embarrassment to him and his legacy that he has ever so graciously allowed you to portray. It cannot and will not happen again. Do I make myself clear?”

A light gasp slipped from my lips. What the hell was I supposed to say to that? Her glare shot daggers in my direction. I blinked back a tear that threatened to pool in my eyes. My gaze travelled anywhere but hers. She didn’t wait for me to respond before pushing past me. I stood stunned and silent with my back still facing her and Jamie. Her heels clicked on the pavement as she stormed off. Behind me, I could hear Jamie chuckling.

“She sure told you!” he called, taunting me. My nose flared and I narrowed my eyes. This was all his fault.

“Shut up you moron,” Naomi spat. “Can you walk?”

He laughed again, singing, “I can do whatever you want me to do, daddy’s girl.”

My feet finally willed me to turn and head over to them. He wagged his finger at me and laughed. I grumbled and picked him up off his knees. No matter how much damage he’s already done, we can’t just leave him out here. I think Naomi knew that. I hoped she understood that. She tapped at her phone as I dragged my drunken costar a few steps behind her. We turned the corner to the valet. Her Rolls Royce gleamed whiter than ever under the moonlight. The valet boys hurried to open the doors for us. I slid Jamie in the backseat as Naomi tipped them. He slumped in the backseat.

“Mr. and Mrs. Egerton!” a voice called behind us.

Jamie shot up from the dark leather. His eyes wide as he shouted, “Mr. and Mrs. _WHAT_?!”

“Shut up!” I grumbled before turning to see a man in an all black suit jogging up to us.

Four black and white paper bags, as large as his torso, swung in his arms. The name Bourdon glinted its gold letters in the streetlights. Naomi met him at her trunk. I shut Jamie inside the backseat. His jaw was still dropped as he pressed himself against the window.

“Thank you very much for bringing our bags,” I laughed uneasily. My hand reached for Naomi’s. She snatched hers away and opened the trunk.

“It was an honor,” the man gushed as he set down the bags carefully in the car. “Do come back soon and have a great night!”

Naomi gave him a tight lipped smile. Her fingers fluttered in the air and he was dismissed. As soon as he got out of earshot, I turned to her. Something had to be said. She crossed her arms, leaning on her leg.

“I’m sorry,” I promised. My hands ran from her shoulders and gently uncrossed her arms. She gnawed in her cheek, looking away from me. I grabbed her chin and moved her face back to mine. “Forgive me....Mrs. Egerton?”

Her eyes flickered down to my lips then back up to mine. A playful smirk crossed her face. She eased closer to me as she whispered, “You’re gonna have to work for it, Mr.—“

Jamie knocked on the back window of her car, cutting her off. He pumped his fists in the air and hopped in the seat. The Rolls Royce bounced with him. I glared at him then turned back to her. Her expression shifted from peaceful to anger to disgust as she watched him stumble about. She stepped away from me, moving my hand. A cold feeling closed around my chest. Again with him ruining moments!

She gritted her teeth, turning away from me. “If your friend throws up in the back of my car, you’re both getting left on the side of the road.”

I sagged my shoulders and nodded. Without saying another word to me, she climbed in the car, slamming the door. I took one last look at the street. People continued strutting down the concrete catwalk. Some were more stumbling than walking. Most shops were turning off their lights, lowering the security gates. I sighed and got in just as Naomi started the car. She didn’t so much as look my way as we pulled off. So much for a perfect night.


	6. The Game's Gotten Old

Our car ride back to Elton’s was a silent one. In his drunken state, Jamie crashed on the backseat the second we got onto the road. Good. He’d done enough already. Naomi stared straight ahead. Her glare could implode the entire road beneath us. Music played softly through the radio. I hugged the door. My skin felt prickly under my jacket. I didn’t move to take it off. Couldn’t get myself to. 

The gates to Elton’s manor opened silently. It stood dark against the night sky. A guard greeted us when we parked in front of the garage. She climbed out, saying nothing. The sound of her door slamming startled Jamie enough for him to jump up. His head hit the roof of the car. I chuckled as he glanced around him. He furrowed his eyebrows, jaw dropping slightly. Try as I might, I couldn’t find the will hold anger towards him. Sure he ruined my night and possibly my chances to get with Naomi, but he couldn’t have known we were even there. He would’ve made a fool of himself regardless. 

I got out of the car and went to open his door. He bumped his head again as I helped him stand. His arm rested lazily on my shoulder. I held him up once more, patting his back.

“Are we...where I think we are?” he asked softly, his words less slurred than before.

I laughed. “Yeah, buddy. We’re at Elton John’s house.”

His jaw dropped and head turned in all directions as he took it in. I couldn’t blame him. It’s not every day you drink yourself into a stupor then wake up at the house of a rock legend. He gasped at every little thing we walked by, including the doormat, as I brought him into the house. Naomi left the door open for us behind her. She disappeared in a side room, leaving me standing in the foyer alone. Where was I supposed to take him? This wasn’t exactly my house to just allow people in! Jamie gushed over the grand white piano sat silently in the middle of the floor. I tugged him back when he reached for it.

Naomi appeared back around the corner and motioned for me to follow her. He walked more than I dragged as we started in her direction. Still, I smacked his hand or pulled him away whenever he went to touch a piece of artwork or sculpture. She held the door open to a guest bedroom with her foot. I thanked her quietly then brought him in to set him on the bed. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at the ceiling adorned with hand-painted art. That could keep him occupied for a bit. 

I stole out to the hall where Naomi waited. “Thanks for letting him stay for the night,” I whispered, glancing over my shoulder at him. He was still marveling at the ceiling. “You really didn’t have to.”

“Couldn’t have him passing out on the street now could we?” She shrugged. 

Her stare was still on him. I reach out for her cheek, stroking it lightly. With my other hand, I grabbed her waist. She turned her head to me. A smile played on my lips. An expression of which she did not return. Come on! She really didn’t have to still be mad. He just made a mistake. We’re all human! I brought her forehead to my lips, kissing it gently. She sighed. Her body grew less tense in my hands. My mind took me to last night. Her eyes squeezed shut and legs wrapped around my waist. Our moans, hushed in fear of someone listening in, still played in my head. I could go for some of that right about now. The white lace she wore under her tight dress screamed my name. 

I leaned down to kiss her neck then nibble on her earlobe. “How about we head upstairs while he sobers up yeah?” I suggested, my voice just above a whisper. “I’d love to see what you’ve got under that sexy little dress again...Mrs. Egerton.”

She sighed and brushed my hand away from her cheek. I let it fall to her butt, gripping it tight as I pulled her away from the door frame and further into the concealed hallway. No words came from her. I kissed around her stoic face and down to her neck then collarbone. She grabbed my face and pulled it back up to hers before I got to her cleavage. A please fell off my lips.

Her lips pursed as she stared at me for a moment. I wish I knew was was happening in her head. Rather, what she wanted me to do to her once we did get upstairs. 

“I think I’ll pass,” she said before backing me away from her. I watched, stunned to silence and stillness as she walked slowly back down the hallway. What did I do now? I thought she agreed that bringing Jamie here and saving him from the lounge was a good idea. The cold shoulder didn’t line up to that. She glanced over at me and mumbled, “You can stop playing like I’m your wife now. The game’s gotten old.” With that, she was gone.


	7. Richard Madden or Frank Sinatra?

I eyeballed the front door, sipping on my warm mug. My hands thanked me for allowing them some kind of comfort from the early morning chill. The sun had just begun to rise over the horizon, leaving most of the sky a deep purple. Dexter ordered a 5 AM call to jolt me out of bed. Along with it came a text ordering everyone to be on set by 7:00 sharp. I glanced at my dash. It was 6:20. Jamie should have been out by now.

The house was silent when I had tiptoed out to my car. A mug sat next to a heated kettle by the front door, along with some mints. I didn’t hesitate to pour me a coffee. Compliments of David, according to the note left. His car was absent from the driveway. I looked over to Naomi’s, sitting there impossibly perfect and as unattainable as its owner. She was still asleep. There was no doubt about that. Anyone would be. I didn’t bother to send her a good morning text or let her know I was leaving. After yesterday, some time away from each other would do us some good. Would do me some good. 

Jamie zipped up his jacket as he jogged out of the house, closing the door carefully behind him. He’d sobered up mostly by the time I had checked on him. The wake up call did nothing to help with his hangover, but work had to be done. I had thrown him some tylenol and an outfit. 

He shivered as he climbed in, rubbing his hands together. “G’mornin’ man.”

“How are you feeling?” I asked. 

“Been better.” He shrugged. “Remind me not to go that hard before a seven o’clock set time.”

I chuckled, shaking my head. My car eased silently down the driveway. It was too early for conversation, and I lacked the energy to carry one. Neither of us entertained the thought as we pulled onto the main road. Elton’s music played softly in the background, the only thing keeping us from sitting in silence. I focused in on it. Gotta get into his mindset. Forget Naomi and everything that happened yesterday. Elton would have just snorted or drank the thought away at my age. My coffee would have to do for now. I sipped at it while listening to the grit of Elton’s voice in Bennie and the Jets.

My phone pinged in the cup holder. I glanced down at it. A message from Naomi lit up my screen. The plastic of the cup holder concealed the message, but her name stuck out clear as day. Jamie stared at it. He was going to have questions. Ones that I sincerely hoped he’d save for later, when I’m much more awake. Maybe then I can come up with a pretty clever lie. He hit the radio off just as Elton was reaching his high notes.

“I’m sorry about yesterday,” he started, staring down at his hands. “I didn’t know you were there, especially not with Naomi.”

I sighed. He didn’t have to apologize. I’ll admit though, it felt pretty damn good hearing it. Naomi could’ve used it more than me. I replied with silence. My phone pinged again with the same text. I picked it up this time.

**Naomi**: I left your bags in your room. My father is hoping you will wear them for your next big event. Don’t let him down.

I tossed my phone back down. No good morning. No mention of last night. Nothing. A knot formed in my throat. I forced myself to swallow it down with a gulp of coffee.

He cleared his throat. “You didn’t tell me you guys were...married...” His voice trailed off. I rolled my eyes. This is not what I wanted to talk about first thing in the morning. Silence was his only answer from me. “Does Richard know?” He looked to me, expecting an answer this time. I gripped my steering wheel tighter. Still, I said nothing. “Kinda crazy when you think about it. Never woulda seen it coming. I mean, you know I’ve had a thing for her for a while. Used to believe that she probably just thought I was unattainable ‘cause, y’know, the kid taking up most of my time and all. Now that I know it’s because she’s married, it all makes sense! Is that how you got the role of—”

“DO YOU EVER STOP TALKING JAMIE?” I yelled. 

My knuckles had turned white from my grip on the steering wheel. I huffed, loosening it. Exactly what he was insinuating had already crossed my mind. I packed it up and shoved it to the deepest corners of my head. The last thing I needed was for him to start blabbering about it all over set, especially since not even I knew exactly what the hell was going on. I glanced over at him. He stared wide-eyed at me, raising his hands in defense. I shook my head. 

“Naomi and I are _not _married. We’re not even together. Last night, we were....” I paused. We were having a moment that’s what was happening last night before he disrupted both times. They’re gone now. So is she. My heart sank as I continued, “She was just helping me buy a red carpet outfit as per her dad’s request. We had to act like a married couple to get an appointment with the boutique. Apparently, it’s super exclusive. That’s it. There’s nothing more than that.”

He frowned, turning away from me. “I thought...didn’t you guys get like close to kissing? I was cheering you on from the backseat.”

Yeah and his cheering stopped us from actually doing it. I sighed again. “All a part of the act. They were still watching, as they always are. Had to give them a show.”

“But, I—“ he started.

“I already told you everything! What more could you want from me? Just. Shut. Up.”

I swung into the first parking spot I could find in the studio lot. Tears stung my eyes. What more could she want from me? My head rested against my steering wheel as I concealed my face from Jamie’s confused stare. He knew nothing. Hell, I knew nothing. Why couldn’t he just drop it? I cursed under my breath. Every intake came as sharp, and desperate, gasps for air as my mind raced and my heart begged it to slow down. The pressure of everything weighed on my shoulders. I couldn’t let Elton down. Not with this movie. Not with his daughter. He trusted me with his life and here I am fucking it all up. I’ve gotta impress them all. Everyone was looking at me to pull this off. Another lump formed in the cavity of my throat. I gasped for air.

“Hey! Hey hey, Taron.” Jamie rubbed my back, lowering himself so his eyes met mine. “I’m sorry. I know you’re under a lot of pressure right now. Everything’s going to be alright, though. I promise. Just take a deep breath.”

A deep breath. Yeah, take a deep breath. Breathe. I made an attempt. It came sharp and shallow as the ones before. Jamie continued to rub my back, encouraging me softly to try again. I did. Another sharp intake. I tried again. Less sharp. My mind brought me back to my first dinner with Dexter and Elton. The excitement, apprehension, happiness, everything had overwhelmed me. Yet, they believed in me. Jamie urged me to try again. Another breath, easier than the one before. I thought of my mom. How her face lit up and my mailbox was full of Elton’s records a day later. She believed in me. Slowly, I took in the coffee scented air of my car and breathed out everything. The hold on my chest loosened. I did it again and again until I could sit myself up. Jamie patted my shoulder.

“Better?” he asked, a warm smile on his face.

“Yeah—yeah, thank you.” I took another deep breath. “Thank you.”

“Don’t sweat it.” He gave me another pat before opening his door. The cold air rushed in like a storm. “Let’s head on in and give these bastards a show, amirite?”

I finally allowed myself to laugh. Jamie’s arm remained around me the entire walk to set. He continued his encouraging words, his voice low enough for just me to hear. I kept breathing in and out slowly as he instructed. Everything is going to be alright. I have to hold it together. Like Naomi said, think of the people I want to impress.

By the time we reached our studio, the set designers were already putting up their finishing touches. They’d set up a cube of a club, replicating the Troubadour in all of its 70s glory. Wires hung from the ceiling surround the piano. People already stood on the balconies overlooking the aged wooden floors, fully dressed and ready to film. I took it all in, everything around me. The actors rushing about and throwing on costume pieces. Extras collecting in corners to dance while they wait. The air smelling of fresh paint and sawdust. They were all hear for a reason. I was the nucleus of it all. I held my head up and straightened my spine.

Jamie gave me one last pat on the shoulder before splitting ways to head to his dressing room. Crocodile Rock played through the hall speakers. I hummed along to it. For a moment, all of the worries seemed far away. My chest rose and fell easily. The door to my dressing room was open, the light pouring in the hallway. I silently hoped Naomi was there. But then...what would I say to her? Sorry? Maybe, but for what? On second thought, I sincerely hoped she wasn’t there. My breath hitched as I eased closer. A man’s voice spoke on the other side of the wall. I stifled a sigh of relief.

David spun around when I knocked on the doorframe, his phone stuck to his ear. “Oop, he’s here! I’ve gotta go. Love ya!” His eyes crinkled as he shoved his phone back in his pocket. I smiled back at him. “Sleep well, Taron? Big day today!”

“Y—yeah,” I stammered, running my hand through my hair. “Filming in the Troubadour today?”

“Oh yes. Your Crocodile Rock costume came in this morning!” He lifted a garment bag from my clothing rack. “Elton flipped when he saw it. He wished you all the luck on this scene today, was absolutely gutted that he couldn’t come see you in action.”

Heat rose to my face. “Geez,” I breathed. Never will I ever get used to Elton fucking John wishing me luck. _He_ was upset he couldn’t come see _me_? I...wow, just wow. Star struck wasn’t the word that could describe the prickling of my skin.

He thrust the garment bag into my hand. It was surprisingly heavy considering it was just clothes. His excitement was infectious and quickly spread to me as I hurried to unzip it. Blue sequins, sparkling in the light, was the first thing to catch my attention. I glanced up at David, who was practically bouncing.

“We got it special made for you,” he boasted. “It was going to be red but Naomi said you look’d better in blue. Elton agreed of course. Who am I to argue with those two?” He laughed, shaking his head. “Two peas in a pod they are.”

“Right,” was all I could say.

He clicked his tongue, snickering to himself. “Y’know, sometimes I look at her and I see Elton when he was younger. The whole sex, drugs, and enough money to burn it in front of everyone aesthetic. Kinda scary the parallels.”

I looked up at him, pursing my lips. He eyeballed me with his hands shoved in his pocket. There was something about his stare. It wasn’t like Elton’s. No. This one was like that look you give someone when you know something they don’t. That smirking, eyes narrowed stare. I shrank from it.

“Wha—?” I started to ask. 

His phone ringing cut me off. He raised his hand, apologizing before taking his phone from his pocket. “The nanny. I’ve gotta take this,” he said. 

I stood frozen in time as he answered it and brushed past me out the door. His words bounced around in my head. I begged myself not to overthink it. Not until this day was over and I was in bed, preferably when I should be sleeping but staring at the ceiling instead. Any time during then. Just not now. My eyes fell back on the blue sequined shirt. This was exactly what I needed to get my mind off of it. Channeling Elton, in a costume he personally approved, playing him in a movie. God, it was like a fairytale.

I warmed up my vocals as I stepped out of my Taron ‘average Joe’ clothes and into Elton’s larger-than-life stage gear. Everything that had sent me in a panic before fell to the ground with my clothes. I hopped around in the white overalls. The music grew louder in my head. I sang along to it, as loud as my voice would allow. One of my hair stylists danced in while I slid on the heeled boots. My feet didn’t even complain about the rock-hard bottoms. She sang with me while capping down sections my hair and applying the Elton hair pieces. The only time I quieted down was when she applied the makeup to my face. I knew I was only going to sweat it off, but it was the thought that counts. She stepped back to admire her work.

“You’re good to go.” She paused to pull out a pair of white thick-rimmed glasses. I closed my eyes as she slid them on my face carefully. “Elton.”

Elton. I spun around in my chair to stare at myself in the mirror. That same surreal feeling of looking at myself, but seeing someone else flooded through me. I smiled at myself and hopped up from my chair. It’s showtime! I bounded out of my dressing room like a man on a mission. The extras stopped and stared as I strutted by. I winked at them, but kept going. A man stood in the middle of the hallway. His back was to me as he spoke to a blushing, dark-haired girl leaning against the wall. He wore a crisp black suit, his shoulder pads jutting out under the fabric. The girl’s eyes flickered towards my direction and he turned.

“Oi! Who is this sexy wanker right here?” he swooned, his voice booming over everyone else’s.

“Me? Look at _you_! Who are you supposed to be? Richard Madden or Frank Sinatra?” I laughed.

Richard patted his poofed hair, pulling a face. The girl next to him giggled. I raised my eyebrow at her then him. So that explains why he wasn’t with Jamie last night. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before joining me in my trek down the hall. I nudged him, nodding my head back at her once we were far enough away. He chuckled and shrugged.

“Ellie,” he said, a tinge of red falling on his cheeks. “flew in from America to surprise me this morning with coffee and a promise to stay and watch the filming today.”

I nodded, cracking a smile as I gasped, “So she was the one you kept turning me down for.”

“Don’t be daft T,” he wrapped his arms around me, pulling my face to his chest. My arms flailed around as I stumbled to keep walking with him. “No one can replace my wee Welsh sheep!”

I pushed myself away from him and laughed. Tears stung my eyes as we continued to crack jokes. Dexter was taping up the strike cues around the piano. The wires had lowered themselves to the ground. He tugged at them. Richard pointed at it.

“So you’re gonna fly today.” He shook his head. “Ever done that before?”

I waved him off, scoffing as I said, “You’ve clearly never seen my resume. Flying on command is like one of my top three skills.”

“Yeah right behind being a pain in the ass and wearing hot pants,” he added. “I guess that makes your ass your greatest asset.”

I held my head up high. “And I just so happen to be very proud of that.”

“As Elton would be,” he laughed.

I shook my head, correcting him, “As he _should_ be.”

Dexter waved me over, calling my name sharply over the music and talking. I sighed. Time to be everything everyone wanted me to be. I adjusted my glasses. Richard shot me a smile and nodded his head. My head was in the sky as I made my entrance. I could feel the eyes falling on me. They watched my every move. The anticipation, the fear, the excitement, everything radiated the room with energy on a cosmic level. Dexter grinned, holding up the harnesses for the wire.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

I took a deep breath. “As I’ll ever be.”


	8. Too Bad You've Got A Date With My Dad

“Remember everybody!” David’s voice silenced the overlapping voices of relieved extras. He sat in a chair next to Dexter’s with a megaphone held to his lips. I paused in my haste to rip off my shoes to listen. “Dance rehearsals here at 10 AM sharp. We’ll be running Saturday Night. If you are not in that number, expect to be called into the vocals by noon. Other than that, you are dismissed.”

The group exploded once again. This time though, the energy switched from homesick and exhausted to lifted anticipation. A weak smile spread across my sweaty face. I raised my water bottle at Richard from the piano bench. The mere movement of it brought my arms to aching. He did the same from where he sat at the bar. I dragged myself off the piano bench. Without the wires pulling me, restricting my every movement, I felt weightless. My socked feet dragged across the wooden paneled floor meet Richard. We said nothing, our eyes drooping and bodies sagging low. He gave me a nod and a thumbs up once we reached his dressing room. Ellie was waiting outside, leaning against the wall again. I pulled a smile that faded as soon as he closed his door.

Time for me to go back to being...me. Same old fuck up me. Jamie came to my mind. No one came running up to me, questioning my relationship with Naomi. It’s safe to assume he’d stayed quiet about yesterday. Either that or he didn’t remember since he’d spent most of it in a drunken stupor. He deserved every aching moment of his hangover. I peeled off my costume, finally allowing Naomi to consume my thoughts. I couldn’t bring myself to answer her text. My eyes would reread it every break I had, though, and searched for some kind of clue. Someone who’d just been so warm and in my arms could not have suddenly turned stone cold and unreachable. My heart wouldn’t let me accept it. Instead, I thought of how soft her skin always feels in my hands, her lips feel against mine.

Just as I buttoned up my shirt, my phone vibrated on my desk, rattling the makeup brushes scattered across it. Its caller ID only registered as ‘Private’ on my screen. I let out a long groan. The very last thing I needed today was something _else_ to do. I let it ring to voicemail while I pulled on my shoes. They left no message. Thank god. I grabbed my car keys. A long hot bath and a nap was just calling my name! Flying sounds fun in theory, but the pressure it puts on your muscles is just unbearable. My legs were bound to buckle any step towards my car, arms swinging numbly at my side. They cried out as I pulled myself into the car.

My phone rang again. It never ends does it? It rattled around in my cup holder, causing more noise than before. The caller ID once again read ‘Private’. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Okay, if they call twice, they probably want something. What could they want from me now? Didn’t matter. I just needed it to stop. 

With a huff, I answered the phone. “Yes, what?”

“Now that’s no way to answer a call,” Elton’s voice came through the receiver. My heart leaped into my throat. “Could be someone important, don’t ya think?” 

I stammered, my words jumbling themselves on my tongue. “El—Elton! I didn’t mean...I—I mean I didn’t know...”

His hearty laugh resounded in my ear. “No need to get your knickers in a twist, Taron. I was just calling to ask you what your dinner plans were.”

I pursed my lips. Well, since Naomi and I were still up in the air, I didn’t really plan anything. The only thing I wanted for dinner was a nap anyway. Maybe a drink or two to tie me over. Vocal rest. All the basics I’d need to get through tomorrow without dying. 

“I was just planning to get some rest,” I answered, trying my best to sound like I wasn’t about to fall asleep at the wheel. “It’s been a long day and I—“

“Great! It’s a date then, just you and me. I’ll have a car fetch you around eight.” He cheered. 

Before I could answer, the line went dead. I stared dead straight ahead, exhaustion numbing my face. There goes my quiet evening alone. My heart dropped into my lap. I hadn’t had one of those since the filming began! You can’t just cancel on Elton John though, especially when he didn’t ask you for your opinion in the first place. He’ll just tell you what to do, how to feel. I’d have to admit though, he was usually right. A strange sensation of excitement jumpstarted my chest. Dinner with Elton? Alone? I wouldn’t have turned it down for the world! My thoughts raced over what he could possibly want to talk to me about, and what I would wear, as I raced back to his place. The only thing I feared was how he’d react if my body caught up to my heart and I fell asleep at the table.

Naomi’s car was alone on the driveway when I pulled in. There was no sign of David or the boys roaming the grounds. We were alone. No one would have seen if I grabbed her, pining her against the wall and having our way with each other. The scene played out in my head as I tiptoed inside. The door shutting behind me echoed off the floors. I stared up at the balcony, a cheeky little grin on my face. There was silence. I frowned, progressing further towards the stairs. My feet fell heavily on the marble staircase. Each of my steps echoed around the house. She had to hear me! Still, there was nothing. The only thing I haven’t done was right out yelled her name. It didn’t sound like that bad of an idea either.

The deep silence followed me to the my bedroom. I furrowed my eyebrows. Okay, she either wasn’t here or...she was ignoring me. The bit of excitement I had felt towards the dinner leaked out of me like cheap batteries. My body curled inwards on itself as all my perkiness evaded me. I tossed my phone and keys onto my freshly made bed. The shopping Naomi and I had done sat on the ottoman, still in the bags they came in. Her words repeated themselves like an echo in my head, ‘Think of the people you want to impress’. This was the way to do it. 

I dumped all the bags out onto my bed, ignoring the loud thumping the new shoes made on the plush carpet floors. Four jackets fell out as well. I picked up the last one out. It was a black corduroy blazer. The tag read ‘Armani’. There was a pair of neatly folded pants to match it. I brought the set with me to the bathroom. Maybe I wouldn’t be able to get the sleep I wanted, but a bath was still in the equation. Elton definitely wouldn’t be able to tolerate both my falling asleep at the table _and_ set stench. I turned on the faucet, placing it right above the lukewarm setting. 

My mind rejected all thoughts as I stripped slowly. I took a deep breath, releasing all the tensions of the day with it. Another one and the tightness in my face loosened. The water welcomed me with a warm embrace that engulfed my entire body. A sigh escaped my lips. That’s what I needed. My chest rose and fell slowly. I closed my eyes, the muscles in my neck releasing my head so that it landed backwards against the tiled wall. 

I didn’t realize I had dozed off until the sound of the bathroom door opening jolted me awake. Naomi peeked her head in. Her eyes met mine. Then, she smiled. A beautiful, innocent, girlish smile. Her full body into view as she stepped in fully and closed the door behind her. A silky red bathrobe fell just low enough to cover her butt. The tension came running back, seizing my legs and arms useless. She said nothing and I couldn’t get myself to find words. My eyes just followed her as she sauntered over to sit on the closed toilet. 

“You’ve made quite the mess out there.” She clicked her tongue, shaking her head at me. “That’s no way to treat such designer.”

I swallowed the lump in my throat. My voice was strained and low as I said the only thing that came to mind, “Naomi.”

“Then, you had a hot bath and you didn’t invite me. That is definitely no way to repay someone for their hospitality. It’s no light thing when someone lets their guest’s drunk friend crash in their spare bedroom.” A grin played upon her features. The tension in the air loosened. I found myself laughing the rest of it away. She toyed with the tie of her robe as she asked, “How is Jamie anyway?”

“Hungover but alright,” I shrugged. One look at her and I knew that wasn’t what she meant. I sighed and added, “He didn’t tell anyone. I tried to cover it up the best I could.”

Her eyes lit up again. “Maybe you’re not that bad of an actor after all,” she teased. I flicked water at her. She tapped her chin, poking out her lip. “Can’t afford another slip up like that though. We’ve gotta be more careful.”

I bit my bottom lip. That’s why she was so upset last night! Still, Elton seems like the kind of dad who understands that he’s got an adult daughter who wants to date. Telling him probably wouldn’t have been a bad idea. Perhaps...at a dinner...alone. She eyeballed me, eyes narrowing. Her stare was so cold I shuddered away from the thought. My mind gravitated towards something warmer, something just brewing behind that bathrobe of hers.

“More careful like...in a bathtub?” I suggested, sitting myself up straight. “With a closed door and an empty house.”

She eased down to her knees. Her face inched closer to mine. “All to ourselves,” she finished. My eyes flickered down to her lips. I want them. I want her. She pressed her hand to my cheek and brought my face closer to hers. Her lips brushed against mine as she whispered, “Too bad you’ve got a date with my dad already.”

She stood to her feet as my eyes widened. Was that her plan all along? Wait until the house was empty then give into each other. Not bad plan at all. I sighed to myself as she turned to leave, swishing her hips as she went. Pass up _that_ for a dinner with Elton John? No, what am I saying! Pass up a dinner with _Elton John_ for that? Neither of them sounded quite fair. I felt trapped between a rock and a hard place. My body sank back into the warm water. The disappointment and apprehension dissolved once again. This time, I was fully aware of my body slowly closing itself off to me as my mind lulled itself to sleep.

My phone ringing loudly in the room woke me up this time. It never ends does it? My body was heavier as I lifted myself out of the water. The ringing ceased, only to ping with a text seconds later. I wrapped a towel around my waist before leaving the bathroom. The chill air of my bedroom hit me the moment I stepped into it. I pulled my towel tighter, goosebumps rising on my arms. My phone had a missed call from another private number, and a text. 

**Private**: Your car has arrived. It’ll wait for 30 minutes before departing.

I checked the time. How the hell was it 7:30 already? Damn, I must be more tired than I realize. I cursed to myself as I hurried back to the bathroom. A dinner with Elton meant looking perfect. My reflection stared back at me with bags under its eyes and dripping hair. I had thirty minutes to make that look perfect. Times like this, I could really use a woman’s touch to work some magic on me. The consideration of pulling Naomi back in here crossed my head. No, it’ll only take longer then. I sighed, picking up my comb. Here goes nothing...


	9. Elton’s Gift

I shifted in my seat at the white-cloth covered table. A candle was lit in the middle of it, illuminating what would have been an otherwise shadowed area. The rest of the lights hanging from the ceiling were too dim to do it themselves. Chatter filled the air from every direction. I tried to tune out of the conversations. My stomach grumbled as another plate of steaming grilled salmon and vegetables passed by the table. Respectfully, I declined once again for the waiter to take my order, sipping on my water instead.

Elton’s chair sat vacant across from me, as it had for the past fifteen minutes. He had to show. The reservation was under David’s name and I had been listed as the only guest under it. The host escorted me to a table on the top balcony, looking out over the sea of dining people on the lower two levels. I had managed to pull off some sort of miracle and pull myself together before the car left. The tailor-made Armani suit I wore hugged me comfortably. My hair had to be jelled back and I threw a hat on over it. It’s basically going to be a lost cause while filming. No point in trying to take care of it. The idea of shaving it off completely when all of this was over was all too appealing. My watch read 9:10. I brought my glass to my lips again, mouth drying by the second.

“Taron!” Elton called. I turned to see him ascending the staircase, a guard following close behind him. “How are you my boy?”

A smile fell on my face. I rose to my feet and greeted him with a hug. The guard remained by the top of the staircase, his stoic stare focused on the floors below. I waited for Elton to sit before I resumed my cross-legged position on the chair.

I sighed, my cheeks frozen in a grin. “I’m doing alright. What about you?”

“Better and better every day.” His eyes twinkled in the candlelight.

The waiter returned, setting down Elton’s glass of dark red juice. He ordered a steak and lobster meal with extra vegetables. I stared down at the prices. Nothing was under $20. All I had was a ten in my wallet and credit cards that reminded me of payments due. I gulped, feeling their eyes staring at me expectantly. Elton glanced down at my menu then at me. An understanding passed over his knitted eyebrows. He tugged the waiter’s sleeve to catch his attention, then ordered the same thing for me. My face felt hot as the waiter took out menus and excused himself.

“You didn’t have to—“ I started.

Elton just waved his hand, dismissing me. “I told you Taron. You are family! If I eat, we all eat.” My smile returned but the heat in my cheeks remained. “How was filming today? I heard you flew.”

I laughed, scratching my ear. “I did! It was definitely an experience. The costume was so cool.”

“I know! David facetimed me while you were on the stage. The only thing I could think was ‘Wow! Look at him go!’. I was so excited,” he gushed. 

I shook my head, absolutely speechless as he beamed at me. Me! A guy who has $10 to his name and no job prospects after this. After...I never actually considered what would happen after. An impending feeling of dread ran goosebumps down my spine. 

“And the costume? To _die _for! If I was twenty years younger, I’d probably have to borrow that from you.” He laughed and patted his gut as he added, “And maybe twenty pounds lighter.”

“You’d definitely look better in it than I ever could,” I noted.

He snapped his fingers. The bodyguard approached the table, a small black box in his hand. I raised my eyebrow. Elton thanked him quietly and he returned to his post at the stairs. My jaw dropped. Is...is that how much power this man has? He can just snap his fingers and people bring him things. I was always taught to ask and say please at least a million times for something. Then, maybe, I will get it. I made a mental note to include that somehow in the film

“Naomi told me you pierced your ear to look more like me,” he said. I nodded. “That’s bloody mad! What were you thinking?”

I shrugged, looking down at the table. “Just acting on my impulses I guess.”

He wagged his finger at me. “Impulsive is right! You let them put that cheap thing in your ear?”

Cheap? I had never seen a diamond so big that was actually real and not bought at Claire’s. It was just the right size for my ear and I had grown to actually forget it was there. Dexter liked the touch. My hand rose to it. The piercing was no longer tender to the touch, thankfully, but it was still fresh and healing. 

“I can always take it out,” I suggested, already fingering the back loose.

“Please do,” he groaned, rolling his eyes. My heart dropped. So much for impressing Elton. I slid it out of my ear and set it on the table between us. A grin grew on his face as he said, “Good. It was in the way of my gift to you.” 

He slid the black box over to me. I glanced from it to him. What’s this? It felt light and soft in my hands. I opened it slowly, my hands trembling. The diamond shined in the candlelight. It was probably twice the size as the original earring, and held by solid gold clasps. 

“It’s the first ever diamond earring I bought,” Elton explained. “I want you to have it Taron.”

Tears stung in my eyes. I looked up at him, unable to fight my smile. “Why?”

Before he could answer, two waiters appeared with our food. He opened his cloth napkin and tucked it into his shirt. I couldn’t bring myself to take my eyes off him. Once the waiters excused themselves, he took another sip of his juice. My hands still trembled with the earring in them. 

“Jamie Bell,” he finally said, pointing his fork at me. “He was at my house last night, right? Drunk and throwing up all over my carpet.” The blood drained from my face. I opened my mouth to respond. He lowered his fork, the clanking of it on the table startled the words back in my mouth. “Naomi called to clear it with me. Go on, pop it in! Let’s take a look.”

I nodded. My hands were shaking so bad I feared that I would drop the earring in my plate. The hole stretched to allow room for it, sending a shockwave of pain through my ear. Elton sat back in his seat, beaming at me. I felt a surge of confidence flow through my spine. I held my head up higher.

He clapped. “It suits you. Once I found out about how you helped your friend, I’ll have to admit, you impressed me. Naomi was right ticked off.” He stopped to laugh and pick up his knife and fork. “I told her, just like I’m gonna tell you, it’s better to walk in the dark with your friends than in the light alone. It took me until I was twice your age to learn that lesson. You seem to understand it just fine.”

“Wow, that was...that was really deep,” was all I knew to say to that.

“I tell you, Taron, this film is going to do wonders for you and your career. It’s going to get so much harder from this point on to remember who’s really on your side, who’s got your back even in the dark times. That earring,” He paused to reach over and pat my cheek. “is a reminder. I went through it so you don’t have to. Take what you’ve learned about me as a lesson of what not to do.”

His eyes burned a hole in my head. I felt smaller under their smoldering stare. He could see all my secrets, my insecurities, everything. They were laid out like an open book in me before him. The restaurant fell silent beneath the booming of my blood in my eardrums. My ear felt heavier with the knowledge embedded into the new piece of jewelry. Without looking away, he picked up his knife and fork. He cracked a smile. Just like that, everything started up again. I took a deep breath as the tension in my chest released.

“There I go getting all sappy on ya!” he laughed. “Eat your food before it gets cold.”

Oh right! For a moment there, I forgot we’d even been served. My food no longer steamed how it used to, but the warmth still enveloped my body with a smoky taste on my tongue. I realized how long it had been since I had something so tender and savory for a meal, rather than whatever they served us for our breaks on set. He watched me take my first few bites before diving in himself. I scarfed down bite after bite until my entire plate was cleared in no time. Thankfully, Elton also remained silent as he ate, smacking loudly and slurping on his juice.

I sighed as I finally cleaned my hands and leaned back in my chair. “I’d really like to thank you once again Elton. You really didn’t have to do this for me.”

“I know. You’re a good man Taron. Stay that way.” He smiled at me. That same smile that my father used to give me, where his eyes crinkled and shined with pride. I nodded, smiling back.


	10. Tiny Dancer

I slid my headphones off my ear, the sweat moistening the rubber pads and creating a wet ring around my face. They spoke to each other on the other side of the glass panel. Their voices were muted, but their faces told me more than they could. This was take number six. I had attempted to give the high notes more air this time. Even I had cringed at the sound of the squeak. I looked to the sheet music on the pedestal before me. Every note Elton and Bernie has written, I studied to a tee. I knew every lyric, every key change. Something was always still wrong. I pursed my lips, waiting for another response from the people watching.

“Uh...Taron,” David’s voice came through the speakers. I looked up at him hunched over the microphone. He clenched his fourth cup of coffee. “Are you alright to run it again? You’re doing great by the way!”

Dexter shot up from the couch, yelling out, “Don’t lie to—“ 

David shut off the intercom before I could hear the rest. He spun around to the agitated director. A few muted angry words were exchanged. I watched as they pointed and shook their heads at each other. Elton rolled his eyes and spun around in his chair to face them. My fingers toyed with the microphone stand. I raised it up to my lips. Too high. I loosened the knob and allowed it to fall at my chin. Too low. I put it back to where it was before I started fiddling with it. Even that seemed wrong.

The click of the intercom turning back on stopped me from changing it again. David leaned over the microphone. Dexter had resumed his seat, arms crossed and staring at the ceiling. Elton watched at the soundboard. I gulped.

“Whenever you’re ready,” he said and I slid my headphones back on.

Once more, I sang ‘Tiny Dancer’. My mind bounced over the notes I knew by heart. I stayed with them, singing to the formula of Elton’s voice. The burning in my throat threatened every time I hit a high note. A cough scratched at my throat. I forced notes past it. When the chorus came around, my voice grew louder, more powerful than it had been the previous takes. This was it. I got it this time. My hands grabbed onto the microphone stand as I began to groove along to the melody. I added vibrato where it hadn’t been before. My lips pulled itself to a smile at the flow. This really was it. As the song ended, I opened my eyes. 

Dexter was gone. David held his head in his hands while Elton patted his back. His lips were pressed in a straight, expressionless line. My chest rose and fell as my eyes darted between the men. Neither of them said a word for a moment. The cough finally choked its way up my throat. I doubled back, grabbing for my water. It soothed my aching throat only for the moment. Elton glanced down at his watch. A flash of relief registered on his face.

“Uh, how about we break for lunch aye?” he suggested through the speakers. I nodded, realizing how empty my stomach was. Breakfast had to be neglected that morning to get the extra hours of sleep I so desperately needed. “After that, Taron, they need you on set to run Saturday Night.”

“Heard,” I said into the microphone. 

David finally stood, stacked his papers on the soundboard then walked out without another word. Heat seared through my cheeks. He hadn’t even cracked a smile. Elton busied himself with the dials of the soundboard as I collected my sheet music. The music for ‘Saturday Night’ and ‘Don’t Go Breaking My Heart’ filed behind ‘Tiny Dancer’. They had been finished and recorded within three takes. I’d lost count of how many times we ran ‘Tiny Dancer’. It was the one song I was the most sure I could excel at, but it’s the one I’m having the most problems with. No matter what I did, it wasn’t good enough.

My eyes trailed the carpet as I walked out of the booth. Elton was still waiting for me on the other side. He didn’t say a word, but I knew he was disappointed. He chose me to play him and I can’t even sing one of this most famous songs. 

“Elton, I’m so—“ I started.

“Are you a virgin Taron?” he blurted out, stunning my words back down my throat. I choked on them, my hand shooting up to clench my chest.

“Excuse me?” I coughed out.

He sighed, spinning his chair around to face me. There was no hint of humor in his eyes. “Have you ever had sex before?”

I stammered, partial embarrassment and partial disbelief. “Well, I—yeah I have.”

He nodded. “When was the last time?”

The last time was only a few days ago....with his daughter. How the hell could I explain that? I rubbed the back of my neck, skin prickling. An uneasy laugh came as a cracked squeak. Still, he showed no sign of amusement.

“I only ask because that what the song is about!” he explained, voice punctual and direct. Suddenly, he reminded me of a primary school teacher. “The ‘tiny dancer’ is a fantasy, my boy. Think of the one person you thought was out of your reach.” He pause, staring me down expectantly. I hesitated to respond. “This song is about making love to them. Sex Taron! Go out and have some. Don’t waste my time trying sing this song until you do.”

With that, he turned back towards the sound board. I was glued to my chair as I watched him pile his sheet music and shove them back into his folder. His face maintained its straight, expressionless state. Oh man, I’ve fucked up. I really thought that last one was the one too! I tried thinking about Naomi the first time I sang it, imagining I was serenading her. I’d seen her smile and felt her lips on mine when I’d finished. That wasn’t good enough for them, but she’s the only person who is ‘out of my reach’. He had to have been wrong. I’d studied the lyrics, knew them by heart. The song’s couldn’t be about sex or fantasies. It literally is about a beautiful woman who just happens to be a dancer. That’s all. How the hell was I supposed to channel that through my voice other than the technical notes I’d studied?

Not another word was exchanged when we both exited the studio. He walked in the opposite direction of me, towards David who held a phone to his ear. They both glanced back at me without a kind look in their eyes. I nodded at them then turned away before they could. The walk to my car was a long one. Longer, it seems, than the trek I‘d taken from it to the studio just a few hours ago. A drizzle of rain fell lazily through the thick air. I wasn’t sure if it was me or the sky that held the grey clouds over my head. 

I slid into the driver’s seat, leaving my keys on the cup holder. My folder sat on my lap with a taunting bright blue color. Everything I thought I’d known about its contents were incorrect. Maybe I’m going about this whole ‘Elton’ thing all wrong. Elton and David came shuffling out of the studio hand in hand. A bodyguard followed closely behind them, holding an umbrella over their heads. Wow, his own umbrella holder. Maybe I’m never going to understand this whole ‘Elton’ thing. Even living with him, I know I’m way out of my element when it comes to understanding the life he lives. Once they were out of sight, I started up my car. 

Set was only a few minutes away from the studio. I decided to take the scenic route. Dexter was sure to be there. He was going to chew me out for wasting a booth, film funds, and most importantly, his time. That wasn’t something I could take on an empty stomach. Against my better judgement, I grabbed a fast food burger and fries. The greasy slop would not mix well with the gourmet dinner I had last night. That was what Elton eats. I stared down at the slimy burger. This was what I ate. We weren’t the same. How could I hope to even reach his level if can’t even sing one of his damn songs? There I go again...brooding in the rain. I groaned at myself.

I made it to set just as the dancers were returning from their break. From across the way, Dexter’s eyes caught mine. The light left his face almost immediately. His assistant turned to look in the direction of his glare. Upon seeing me, they purses their lips. They knew what was coming. He brushed past them in pursuit of me, standing frozen in the doorway. I gulped. Here it comes.

“Taron,” he snapped, making a sharp 90° turn down a hall. “My office. Now!”

I hurried behind him. Heat rose to my face as my fingers trembled cold. There were eyes on me. I could feel them burning a hole in the back of my head. He didn’t look back to see if I had actually followed him. My stumbling and quiet apologies to the extras I bumped into was enough to fill him in. He held the door open to the storage closet he’d turned into a tiny office. His desk was piled high with manila folders and unruly papers. The black phone on his desk rang endlessly. He took the phone off the hook and left it faced down on his desk. No interruptions. He meant business. My body shook as I reached for a chair, allowing the door to slam behind me.

“I’m not happy Taron,” he started, his voice cool and calculated. “I picked you from a lineup, promising Elton you’d deliver a performance he’d never forget. And then you pull that with ‘Tiny Dancer’? It was like you were *trying* to make me look like a idiot. You better thank your lucky fucking stars that it’s too late to recast your ass.”

Recast? He’s considering taking me off the movie? Does Elton agree? Oh god, what if he does? Unshed tears stung my eyes.

I stammered, trying to control the tremor in my throat. “Dexter, I promise you I stud—“

He slammed his fists on the table, rising out of his chair. “This isn’t about studying Taron! It’s about feeling. Fucking feeling! I’d think for an actor, you’d understand what that means.” I shrank into my seat. His stare could slice me in two. He eased back into his chair, lowering his voice as he continued, “No more fucking around. I want another ‘Crocodile Rock’. I want you to blow it out the fucking water. Give me *that* Elton again or I give you a foot up the ass and a pink slip. How about that huh?”

My voice hitched in my throat. What the hell was I supposed to say? I thought I’d did my best. My best wasn’t good enough and was probably going to get me fired. How was I supposed to swallow that? He didn’t wait for me to answer as he stood to walk over to his door. His face was a flashing warning sign, alerting me that crossing him would be driving myself over a cliff. I peeled myself off my chair. He stared me in the eye for a moment. He’d meant what he said. I’d heard the stories about him being...well...himself. Every director has them. Never did I believe any of them. How stupid of me!

“Go home, Taron,” he commanded, his voice just above a whisper but still held its authoritative grit. “You’re done for the day.”

I nodded, knowing better than to argue with him. After that, I wasn’t sure how I’d be able to get in front of people and perform anyway. My tears threatened to spill down my cheeks. The burning in my nose gave it away to everyone I passed. Dexter had chewed me out. They exchanged glances of concern and pity when I dragged by. I could hear their whispers and glances. It all stopped when Dexter’s voice called for everyone to return to their places.

I glanced back at the set from the side-exit door. All the dancers were hurrying to their spots. One of the main men stood ahead of the group, where I would’ve been. They already have my stand in. He sang along to the ‘Saturday Night’ track, his voice bouncing higher than the volume and reverberating off the walls. I had to admit, he sounded great. Better than I did. If I was to be recast, they’d tap him without a doubt. Almost like he’d heard my thoughts, he smirked in my direction. That was it. My tears exploded through the barrier I’d built. A sob slipped from my lips. He continued staring, his face twisting with amusement as he spoke my lines and danced my steps. Unable to take it anymore, I turned and bolted out the door.


	11. Oh...I Get It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW Content Ahead

I collapsed onto my bed, burying my face in the mass of pillows. My folder, phone, and car keys had been tossed to the floor the moment I opened the door to my temporary room. They disappeared in the pile of designer clothes I had yet to clean from the night before. I allowed my body to sink into the mattress, tears and rainwater dampening the comforter. It felt right that it was storming outside since there was a hurricane going on in my head. Everything Dexter said swam through my head and drowned my thoughts. Elton made it seem like he believed in me. I make one mistake and they’re looking at a replacement? I didn’t even know what was real anymore. He’d told me that I was perfect for the role. Was that a lie too? Another sob left my throat.

My fingers felt their way to my earlobe, pierced with Elton’s first diamond earring. He’d trusted me with it, and his life’s legacy. A roll of thunder shook my room. The lights flickered around me before shutting off entirely. I roll onto my back, listening to the rush of water fall like small rocks onto the roof of Elton’s manor. The room was washed in shades of grey, only illuminated by streaks of white hot lightning cutting through the darkened sky. I took a deep breath. The constant rhythm of pitter-patter against the roof soothed my nerves. My eyes closed as I listened to the storm filling up the holes of silence in the house. 

The slam of a car door below shot me up from my budding state of nirvana. I froze, wide eyes staring at the ceiling. Someone is home. There hadn’t been a car in the driveway when I arrived. Not even Naomi’s gleaming white Rolls Royce, much to my dismay and, oddly, relief. I silently prayed it wasn’t Elton. I couldn’t stand to get yelled at again, or watching him frown and shake his head at me. I couldn’t decide which one was worse. The front door closed below. I could hear someone sigh and their footsteps echoing down the foyer below. They’d know I was here. My car was always parked in the driveway, never in the garage. That old Kia couldn’t take the place of David’s Jaguar and Elton’s Tesla. They always knew it was me when they saw it. None of their associates drove something so...well...yeah.

My heart pounded with their footsteps, sloshing wet up the stairs. They said nothing and refused to give up a single hint as to who they could be. It was probably David, coming up to the office to make some calls to agencies. The search for my potential replacement was on. That thought burned in my throat. They wouldn’t do that. Not while I was in the house with them. I paused, remember what business I was in and how everything went down. They probably would do it, wouldn’t they? I hated that they would metaphorically do that. 

The house went silent again once a door closed down the hall. My body heaved, letting out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. The rain grew harder outside my window. I tuned in on it, hoping it would wash my worries of the other occupant away. Thunder clapped again, this time closer. The lamp on my nightstand trembled closer to the edge of the mahogany. I pushed it back safely towards the middle. My ear twitched at the sound of someone approaching quickly, feet pounding on the carpet. When I looked up, Naomi stood in my doorway, panting and drenched from head to toe.

“Oh...hey,” I said, sitting up so my back was against the headboard. In the low light, I could see her hair sticking to her face and dripping onto the carpet. Her jacket weighed down her shoulders and arms were crossed over her chest. She seemed tremble a little, hugging herself tighter. “The uh...the power’s out.”

She smacked her teeth. “Yeah, I can see that.”

Thunder shook the house again, followed by lightning striking so close I could’ve sworn it hit something below us. Naomi let out a little yelp and stumbled further into my room. I raised my eyebrow at her. Her eyes were wide and stared intently out the window. She didn’t move like she was trying to captivate an audience with the swaying of her hips. If anything, she stumbled and pranced about like a child frazzled and afraid. 

“Are you okay?” I asked, rising slowly to my feet. 

She stared at the ground for a moment before looking back up at me. Her voice was small as she admitted, “Just a little shaken by the storm is all.”

A little grin formed on my face. So Naomi, the girl who seemed so unreal and untouchable, had a human side. I opened my arms for her to bring herself into. She shuffled over and laid her wet head on my shoulder. I closed her in my embrace, ignoring the chill of her wet clothes soaking into mine. The thunder continued to rumble outside. Every time it did, she held me tighter. I rubbed her back, allowing my hands to trail her spine. 

“My dad told me about what happened in the studio today,” she whispered.

Of course he did. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from the hug. Go ahead and tell me that I’m a disgrace and that I’m being replaced. It’s not like I haven’t heard if already. It’s not like it would hurt any more coming from her mouth than it would from Elton’s. I plopped on the bed, feeling tears sting my eyes again.

“Yeah so? You here to tell me they’ve found my replacement already?” I grumbled, staring down at my hands. 

She sat next to me, eyebrow raised. “What are you talking about? What replacement?”

“Y’know, the one that ‘feels’ and ‘gets it’,” I mocked. “The one that can actually sing your dad’s songs without pissing off everyone.”

She chuckled, shaking her head. “Oh please. My dad loves you! He wouldn’t replace you for the world.”

I furrowed my eyebrows. “But Dexter said—“

“Taron,” She paused to put her arm on shoulders. Her fingers pushed a strand of my hair from my ear. Our eyes locked on the others as she leaned in closer. “Dexter is an idiot.”

At that, I couldn’t help but laugh. She was right. The only person who had the final say was Elton, not Dexter. As long as I stayed in his good graces, my job is secure. The pressure in my chest seemed to lift right off of me. She laughed as well, dropping her hand from my hair. As soon as the giggling died down, the silence filled us again. This time, there was no thunder to fill it, only the storm that fell heavier than it did before. We both watched it from the bed, listening for anything but the tapping of raindrops. She shivered, hugging herself once again. Her clothes had yet to dry, sticking to her with a frosty bite. 

“You cold?” I asked, offering her my arms again.

She leaned into me with a sigh. Her head rested on my chest. Despite the wet chill, she radiated warmth through me. I thought over what Elton had said to me before. The fantasy that Bernie and he had painted in ‘Tiny Dancer’ was something unattainable. I squeezed Naomi closer to me. The feeling of her body rising and falling with every breath against mine urged me to not worry. I would get it eventually...hopefully...right? 

The rain began to ease up, dulling down to a light drizzle. All of the lightning and thundering moved on with the clouds. The tightness of Naomi’s body eased away as the storm did. I still held her close. After today, this was what I could use to the most. I wasn’t even sure if I was comforting her or myself anymore. All I knew was that she was going to get up soon and return to the enigma of a woman that she is. A puzzle that shifts just when I’m about to figure it out. Another puzzle, another riddle whose meaning was unattainable. When did my life become a Jigsaw game?

Just like I expected, she pulled away from our embrace. The dampness she’d left on my shirt made it cling to my skin. She stretched her back then glanced over at me.

“Thanks for...keeping me company,” she said. “I really hate storms.”

I nodded. “It’s really no problem.”

She smiled. That same girlish, playful grin that struck me just yesterday. It sent my heart to racing all over again. If she could only just remain here, in my arms always, I’d never have anything to worry about. Just asking would probably be the first step. But...how? My throat closed up, refusing to conjure a word. All of my senses sharpened as she turned to leave. A panic built up in my chest. My window was closing! I reached out my hand to her turned back, clearing the lump from my throat.

“I—I’d really like it if—if you stayed for a little—a little while long—longer,” I stuttered. 

She turned back to me. Her grin twisted to something a little more mature, more knowing than before. With a laugh, she responded with, “I thought you’d never ask.” I let out a sigh of relief as she started towards me again. She paused for a moment, looking down at her soggy clothes then up at my damp shirt. “I’ve gotta get out of these clothes though. Sitting in this will probably get me, and you, sick.”

I agreed with a light chuckle. If Dexter was already up my ass for getting a song wrong, imagine how pissed he’d be if I got sick! That’ll raise hell for sure. She didn’t move to peel off her wet clothes though. Her eyes remained on me. Another emotion flashed behind them. It spread like fire to my skin. She sauntered over to me, one foot after the other. I parted my legs just enough for her to stand between them. Her hands cupped the side of my face. I leaned into the chilled touch, gazing up at her. Those curls of hers had begun to dry and frizz out in a way that created a dark halo around her head. Her lips, full and soft and just ripe for the kissing, beckoned me forward. I gripped her thighs softly.

My voice was just above a whisper when I said, “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

If anything, her smile only widened. It was contagious and I did nothing to fight it spreading to me as well. “Kiss me.”

And I did. The world moved in slow motion as my lips inched towards hers. Slow and luxurious, I relished in how soft they were and their hint of vanilla chapstick taste. Her fingers pressed into my cheeks as I deepened our kiss. I need her closer, tighter. My breathing grew heavier as I latched onto her butt, squeezing it tightly in my hands. Friction rubbed between my growing erection and my tightening jeans. She let out a soft whimper against my lips. Shit, I wanted her now. 

Her hands left my cheeks to grab at her zipper. In one swift movement, her jacket was open and I latched onto her soft and damp skin. She hadn’t been wearing a shirt underneath the thin jacket, only a plain black bra. My fingers traced her hips, taking in every inch of her. I planted kisses across the lining of her pants. The feeling of her fingers running through my hair sent my mind reeling. They ran their way down to my neck then to the collar of my shirt. I allowed enough room between us for her to pull the pesky fabric over my head. It landed in the darkness behind her. I didn’t care to see where. I hooked my fingers onto the belt loops of her jeans, tugging her closer to me. My lips went back to leaving little markers of kisses on her stomach.

“Taron,” she giggled, pulling my chin up to face her again. “I’m up here.”

I unclasped her bra and pulled it off her arms faster than she could react. A smile found its way on my face. “You’re right,” I chuckled.

Her nipples stood out ripe and ready for my attention. I pinched one of them between my fingers, massaging it in small circles between my thumb and forefinger. My tongue swirled around the other one. She moaned again, tugging at my hair. That...that’s what always gets me. I released my hold on her breast and leaned back to look up into her eyes. Those dark, lustful eyes.

“Is this what you want Naomi?” I asked. Without breaking our gaze, my hands busied themselves with unbuttoning her jeans. “Do you want me?”

Her hands rubbed from my head to my cheeks, squishing them gently. They traveled down to my exposed shoulders. She hummed as she continued to rub down to my chest. Before I could move, my back hit the mattress with a rough squeak from the bed springs. I watched her strip down to nothing. In the darkness, her body was a silhouette, a goddess’s shadow. My whimper filled the room as she climbed on top of me. Her lips connected to mine quickly. I placed one hand to the side of her face. She deepened the kiss. I groaned at the pressure of her body grinding against mine. Her lips left mine to trail across my cheeks to my ear.

“I want so much more than you,” she promised softly. 

What does that mean? She slid off of me with any further explanation. Before I could press her on it, her fingers unbuttoned my pants and she was tugging them off of me by the legs. I lifted my hips up so they could slide to a pool of fabric around my ankles. A pool of which I promptly kicked off. The tip of my cock already dribbled precum that created a dark circle in the tent of my tightening underwear. Her tongue flickered across her bottom lip. Aching for her touch, I groaned again. She tugged the thin fabric from between us. I stood straight up in front of her. My heart hammered against my chest. Touch me. Fuck me. Oh god just do SOMETHING! 

Almost like she could feel my impatience rising, her hand wrapped against the base of my throbbing erection. She grinned at me. I already felt the pressure building up in my stomach. Every part of my being begged her. I thrusted my hips up. She flicked her tongue across my tip before taking me entirely. 

“Fuck,” I cried out against my will to silence myself.

Waves of pleasure washed over my body with every bob of her head. She took in more and more of me with each thrust. Her tongue expertly ran down the bottom of my shaft and circled around the tip. Moans fell from my mouth, despite my teeth clenching my bottom lip closed. Thankfully, no one else was home to hear my steady increase of volume. My cock twitched as a stream of cum spluttered out. She swallowed it without pausing her rhythm. Shit, if she kept sucking me like that, I was going to explode. My hand felt to her hair, gripping the moist curls. 

Another wave of pleasure drew me to tugging at her head. “Oh god, Naomi, shit!” I panted. “You’ve gotta stop or I’m gonna cum.”

She hummed, removing me from her glorious mouth with a pop. I still twitched with precum oozing around my slick tip. Her lips connected to mine again. My salty taste was still on her tongue. Strangely, it turned me on even more. With her straddled on my lap, I lifted the both of us from the bed to drop her in the middle of the mess of pillows. Her hooded eyes stared directly into mine. She pulled me down by my neck and my lips went crashing into hers. I brought her thighs to my hips, lingering my tip against her dripping entrance.

“Please don’t tease,” she moaned, her face buried in my neck. 

“Like you did?” I chuckled. My tip ran up and down her slit. The lack of pressure was just enough for her to crave more. She cursed as she clung to my back. Her nails dug into my skin. I inserted only the tip. It took everything in me not to pound into her right then. No, I wanted to take my time this time around. I leaned into her ear, pressing myself a little deeper as I whispered, “I’ve missed you.”

Her fingers trailed through my hair slowly. She took in a sharp breath before yanking a tuft of it so hard that my head jerked back. “Prove it.”

A moan vibrated in my throat. Fuck, I can’t hold back anymore. I thrusted into her. She was soaking wet and tight around my throbbing manhood. Her back arched off the bed. I bit my lip, leaning my forehead against hers. My fingers gripped so tightly to her thighs, I was sure there’d be marks left tomorrow. I began to move slowly out of her. A movement at which she whimpered and wiggled forward for me. Just as my tip neared the exit, I pushed myself back into her, harder this time. 

“Fuck,” she uttered, her eyes squeezed shut.

Her nails dug into my hips, urging me to move. How impatient she was! My cock twitched even more. God, this wasn’t how I wanted to cum. I obliged, knowing that it wasn’t long until I couldn’t hold back any longer. My pace increased to a steady rhythm of skin hitting skin. Our moans and curses of pleasure filled the room. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead. I focused instead on her beneath me, body bouncing to my thrusts. She was such a fantasy. Even as I filled her with as much of me as I could, she still felt so far out of reach. 

Her body was sprawled out before me like a painting. I quickened the pace, knowing that I would explode any minute. A weak smile flashed briefly on her face before her lips slammed into mine. She arched her back again, moaning against my kisses. The new angle allowed me to hit that spot deep inside her, exactly where she needed me to be. Her walls clenched around me. That did it. My stomach knotted. Still, I held on, thrusting so fast, so hard, the bed practically rocked the floor. 

“Oh fuck! Taron, I’m gonna—” She was cut off by her own cries of pleasure. 

Her body trembled beneath me. My eyes rolled back as my release hit me as well. I couldn’t even make words even if I wanted to. All that came out of my mouth was a long, breathy moan that came from deep within my chest. The world around me blended to muted blurs. I thrust into her one last time. As hard as I possible could. She all but screamed and continued to grind out our highs. Once I was sure I’d completely emptied myself, I collapsed, landing on her with a soft thud. 

For a second there, I’d forgotten how to breath. Her arms were still wrapped around me. I took deep, ragged breaths. Wow. Just wow. Her lips grazed against my cheek. Their touch barely registered to my dulled senses. We remained there, tangled limbs and all. The rain had ceased and neglected to fill in the new silence. I stared, eyes drooping and mind slowing, out the window at grey skies. All of the adrenaline I had before drained out of me like the rainwater in the gutters. My body felt a hundred pounds heavier while infinitely lighter. I couldn’t move, even if I wanted to. 

Her warmth was enough to soothe away the chilly room. She grew silent, chest rising and falling slowly beneath me. I didn’t need to look to know she’d fallen asleep. Maybe I should follow her lead. Given everything that I’d been through all day, sleep sounded like a very good idea. My mind wouldn’t allow me to. Instead, it drifted back to Elton’s words of advice. *Imagine the one person who you think is out of your reach. Make love to them.* I’m sure his daughter wasn’t what he had in mind. That alone makes her even more off limits than her looks and attitude ever could. I closed my eyes to the drizzling rain just beginning to fall again. 

Just loud enough for me to hear, I began to hum the melody for ‘Tiny Dancer’. My heart felt heavier in my chest. The lyrics began to slip from my lips, my tongue tingling. I rolled off of Naomi onto my back next to her. She grumbled, turning to the side and curling herself into a ball. I gazed over at her. In the moonlight, she was a gossamer projection of a dream. I leaned myself up on my elbows and whispered the chorus to the air. It drifted through the room as music notes, cascading over her and the silence. My heart skipped a beat as I sang it again. And once more. The same result came each time. That was it!

I scrambled over to my discarded pants. My phone was still shoved in the back pocket of the crumpled jean material. It couldn’t unlock and open the recording app fast enough. I took a deep breath, steadying my trembling hands. With my eyes focused on the sleeping beauty in front of me, I sang the chorus into my phone once more. I didn’t even bother listening to it before I sent it right off to Elton. That was exactly what he wanted. I just know it!

Naomi stirred again, her eyes opening slowly. She stared at me for a moment then rolled her eyes. “What’re you doing?”

“Nothing,” I lied, lowering my phone. 

She patted the sheets in front of her, moving further into the bed to allow me more space. “Then come back to bed.”

I glanced at the lack of notifications on my phone. Elton probably won’t see this until tomorrow. At that point, it’s onto another scene, another song. No need to get myself all worked up over this one. I looked over at Naomi, laying there like the fantasy of the ‘Tiny Dancer’ that she was. Just the night before, I had given up a moment like this with her to have dinner with Elton. Now, he can wait. I returned back to bed, wrapping an arm around my fantasy and clenching my phone in the free hand. 

She nestled her head under my collarbone. My eyes grew heavier as the rain began to fall harder again. It was going to be a long night of storms. That means an even longer night with Naomi leaning into me for comfort. It was a win-win! Just as I began to accept sleep, my phone vibrated in my hand. It’s brightness seared the sleep from my eyes and sliced through the greyscale room. On my screen was a single text from Elton. My heart leapt as I read it once. Then again. And again. And once more for disbelief’s sake.

**Elton**: Better than I could’ve ever written. Well done! I hope to one day meet the lucky lady who has you singing like that. See you on set tomorrow!


	12. In Case You Forgot

I woke up to the sound of tapping in my ear. Nails pressing quickly against computer keys broke the sleeping hold on me. I might have groaned and made an attempt to roll away from the noise. It also might’ve been entirely in my head. My body was too drained to care. It continued next to me, accompanied by the low mumbles of someone reading out loud to themselves. I nuzzled my head into the pillow, soaking in as much warmth as I could before finally easing the blankets from my face.

Naomi sat next to me, her feet crossed. A laptop rested on her lap that she typed away at. Her hair had been, once again, tied up in a bun. The only thing that kept her body from the chilled air was my shirt that she’d slipped over herself as a dress. I half expected for her to be gone by now. I’d wake up this morning with my arms wrapped around a pillow that I’d found when she'd inevitably slipped away. The pillow was still in my arms, but she remained in bed. Images of the night before replayed in my mind. I propped myself up on my elbows to watch her, the little lines on her forehead deepening as she focused.

“Good morning,” she said without looking my way.

“Morning.” I ran my hand through my hair and leaned over towards her. “I didn’t think you’d still...be here?”

She sighed, pausing her typing to narrow her eyes at the screen. “Yes well, another storm rolled in last night and I happened to enjoy our sleeping arrangements.”

Enjoy it? A sly little smile fell on my face. She really did have fun last night! The thought of keeping the good times rolling tingled on my senses. I eased closer to her. Her typing grew faster as she craned her neck to stare closely at her computer. All of her focus was wrapped in whatever she was typing. Even when I sat up to kiss her neck, she didn’t acknowledge it. If anything, she seemed to tense up at my touch. To her, I no longer existed, and if I did, I was a nuisance. Looks like the Jigsaw puzzle has returned.

“What’re you doing?” I finally asked.

“Correspondence for my father,” she stated flatly. “Don’t ask. You wouldn’t understand it.”

I paused. I’d only just woken up. The last thing I needed was to argue with someone I’d much rather be cuddling. Deciding against correcting her assumption, I sighed and said, “Right.”

“You had an 8 AM wake up call from Dexter by the way.” 

She passed me my phone from the nightstand next to her. Our eyes finally met. In the daylight, I could see a hint of dark circles forming under her eyes. They flickered down to my bare chest then back up. I suddenly felt more nude than I already was. Heat burned under my skin. I switched my stare to my phone to see the call log listing Dexter twice at eight this morning, then a call with Elton not too long later. The call lasted about 20 minutes. I looked up. The time read 11:20. Panic jump started my heart as I shot up from this bed. The frigid air slapped my bare skin the moment the wall of blankets fell from around me. 

My phone didn’t even ring! Oh god. Dexter was already pissed at me yesterday. I can only imagine the rampage he’s on right now! A sensation of dread flooding my veins. Naomi might be right about him not being directly about to replace me, but that doesn’t mean he can’t pull the right strings to try. 

“Shit, Naomi! Why didn’t you tell me?” I jumped out of bed. My eyes frantically searched the floor for a pair of pants I hadn’t already worn. 

Naomi returned to her typing while I pulled on a pair of sweat pants and the cleanest white shirt I could find. Her eyes drifted from the laptop to me. Finally, an emotion flashed across her face. 

“I didn’t think I had to wake you since I spoke with my father and let him know that you had spent the entire night rehearsing Tiny Dancer. You were absolutely bollocked!” she explained, a playful little smile crossing her face. “We both agreed that you should be able to get some rest while they shoot other scenes.”

I stopped, dropping my car keys and jaw. With one phone call she was able to do all of that? Dexter can’t argue with Elton, like she said. If she—well he—said that I needed more rest, Dexter would have to allow it. I get immunity! My heart slowed in its race around my chest. She winked at me then returned back to her laptop. Another warmth filled me as I watched her go back to ignoring my existence. The sun’s rays peeked through the window just enough to illuminate my cluttered room without lights. It seemed to focus on her, kissing her skin with the softest morning glow. My heart skipped for another reason. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” I finally said. “I can deal with Dexter on my own.”

She shut her laptop with a soft tap and moved it off her lap. “Yeah but isn’t it so much better to have an ace in the hole? You get further in this business by who you know rather than just your talent alone.”

She uncrossed her legs, leaning back on her arms. Her words didn’t have to tell me what she wanted. All of it was locked up in her gaze that took me in from top to bottom, inch by inch. She looked better than I ever did in my own shirt! Good enough to eat even. I allowed my eyes to wander down her legs, remembering what it felt like to be between them. Before I knew it, I was, lips crashing and hands untying her hair from the bun to let her curls fall. My tongue wanted nothing more than to taste her, all of her. I moaned against the heated flesh of her neck, my fingers ran down the side of her body then up the inside of her thigh. She gasped as I began to ease kisses down to her hips. 

“As much as I would love to have you return my favor from last night.” She paused to grab my chin and guide me back to meet her gaze. “I have to start getting ready for a meeting.”

I hovered over her, eyes bearing into hers. “I won’t allow it.” 

“Are you going to take care of my father’s estate?” she scoffed, pulling me down so that her lips were a hair’s length away from my ear. “Stick to the acting Taron and let me handle the rest.”

Her fingers pinched my shoulders tightly before letting me go, allowing me to roll off of her. I watched as she climbed out of the bed that she fit so perfectly in. Oh how I wanted for her to lay back down with me. We didn’t even have to have sex again. Honestly, I wasn’t even sure if my body could take another round. It was still sore and exhausted from the lack of sleep and consistent prying from Dexter. What I wanted more than anything was to sleep for a little while longer, holding her a little bit tighter. She collected her laptop from the bed. So much for that thought.

“Will you be home when I get back later?” I asked. To which, she smirked and continued on her way out, her hips intentionally swaying for my eyes to follow. A little grin grew on my face as I called out, “Don’t make me beg.”

She paused in my doorway and peered at me from over her shoulder. My smile only grew to sizes I knew I’d be embarrassed of. A cheeky, boyish little teethy grin. I bit my lip to hide it away. 

“Oh, Taron, you should know by now,” she giggled. “I love to hear you beg.”

Before I could ask her what that was supposed to mean, she had already turned down the hall. Okay. Another puzzle. Great. You know, I was really starting to question when I was actually going to get fed up with her cryptic messages and tell her to talk to me directly. Then again, the thrill of the figuring out what she meant by all of this added to the fun of it. My eyes fell on the clothes we couldn’t wait to rip from my body last night. It wasn’t even five minutes before she came in that I was ready to collapse into a coma. She all of a sudden was able to get that much of a rise out of me?

My phone pinged with a message. A part of me knew that I didn't need to check it to find out who it was. It was already a quarter till twelve. Dexter knew I needed rest, but not that much. Even Elton couldn't contain the director when he was in his mood. I scooped it off the bed, bracing myself for whatever threat he was going to throw my way. 

**Dexter**: Good afternoon, Taron. In case you forgot, we're currently in the middle of filming a movie that you happen to star in. It would be lovely if you could make it to film at least one of your two-hours worth of scenes today. Thanks! - Management

I scoffed, locking my phone. As far as kindness goes, that's the most one will ever get from Dexter when he was in his moods, passive aggressiveness and all. I grabbed my car keys from the nightstand before heading out. The house was silent, as it always was. Only the occasional rustle of the maids broke the comfortable quiet. Naomi had disappeared down the hall, most likely hiding out in the office. Faint music played from behind a pair of cream double doors at the end of the hall. 

I paused, staring at the avant-grande entrance. She was probably behind those doors. Should I let her know I'm leaving? She'd probably already know. There's nothing she doesn't seem to already know. I hesitated to start towards it. She seemed pretty busy doing...whatever it was she was doing. Better not disturb her and get another puzzle I'm going to have to solve. Yeah, no more riddles, not today. With that in mind, I turned to continue down the stairs.


	13. You Owed Me

I pulled my fur coat closer around me, shivering in the chilled A/C. The extras had just settled in their places and cameras adjusted to the dwindling light. Dexter sat behind them, script in hand and an impatient frown on his face. He hadn’t said a word to me since I got here. I figured it was for the best. Elton probably gave me immunity from being fired, but that didn’t mean he could save me from Dexter wanting to rip me a new one. I neglected to even eat the spread of biscuits and baked breads that the cafe had made for us in my haste to avoid him. My stomach grumbled in protest. Jamie hurried over to me, wiping crumbs from his lips.

“Glad you could actually make it man,” he said, sounding genuine enough. “Pretty sure Dex would’ve popped a vein if you’d missed today.”

I chuckled as I fiddled with my scarf. He probably would’ve popped more, like my head, if I hadn’t shown up today. I wondered what Elton might’ve told him, what Naomi actually told Elton. My entire future in this film rests in her hands. That thought rose goosebumps on my flesh that had nothing to do with the freezing a/c. Jamie pulled our scripts from his inner jacket pocket. I nodded as he slid mine over to me. The lines, right. Keep your head in the game!

“You alright?” he asked gently. “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

“Ye—yeah,” I shook my head, pulling my thoughts back to me. “I’m alright. Just a little nervous. That’s all.”

He pursed his lips, leaning in closer to me. His voice fell to a whisper as he said, “Does this have anything to do with why you were late and Elton was here?”

My eyes widened. “Elton was her—“

“Quiet on set!” Dexter’s voice sliced through my shock.

I glanced up to where he stood behind the camera. His eyes were focused on me. Well, focused is more of an understatement. They were stabbing me. Two dark eyes, threatening violence, glared in my direction. Behind him was David, tapping at his phone. I gulped. I’ve really stepped in it haven’t I? What am I saying? I leapt headfirst into it the MOMENT I got a chance. I sank back in my seat, head dropping away from Dexter’s glare. From the corner of my eye, Jamie slowly collected the scripts from the table.

“We’re running out of Sun people! So, you only got one take to get this right. Make it big, make it perfect,” Dexter barked.

“No pressure,” David added, his voice small compared to the director’s.

“Aaaand action!” Dexter called.

I straightened my spine and took a deep breath. Elton had nothing to fear at this point. Elton was happy, maybe a little nervous, but definitely not worried as hell like Taron is. Don’t be Taron, be Elton. I repeated ‘Be Elton’ to myself again. Then again, this time trying to convince more than just my body. My mind needed to be there too. I pushed all thoughts of Naomi and Dexter to the back of my mind. Jamie gave me a nod. It was supposed to be reassuring, I think, but it genuinely wasn’t. 

“You must be Elton,” he started.

I took a deep breath and said my line in the same tone Elton used when we first met. We continued the scene, building off the other’s energy. Dexter paused us only for a moment to correct a camera. In that split second, Jamie winked at me. I smiled back. He jumped right back into character the moment we resumed the scene. I followed his lead. For a moment, even I believed that I was Elton John. The Elton before John, before the fame. The Elton who was still wide-eyed and innocent with dreams and aspirations that had yet to be muddled with drugs and alcohol. That was where I wanted to be. Not just for the scene, but for my life. I wanted to stay in that sweet spot so badly that I barely registered Dexter’s call to cut. 

"We got it. That's lunch everyone!" he announced over the ringing bells.

The extras jumped up in a frenzy, exploding into laughter and conversations that overlapped the others and filled the small cafe. Jamie grabbed both of my shoulders and squeezed them tightly. His smile spread from ear to ear. I allowed myself to grin as well. David joined us at the foot of the table.

“Great job today guys!” He smiled in a way that made little wrinkles form on the corners of his eyes. “Really great! One take scene too? Not easy to pull off.”

I nodded towards Jamie, laughing as I said, “This guy right here pulled it off.”

“You’re right. I am sorta the star here,” he joked, pulling his sunglasses down from his head to his eyes.

David shook his head, still smiling that sunshine smile. “And you Taron? Elton wouldn’t *stop* playing your sample of Tiny Dancer this morning. Aaah chills. Actual chills!”

I blushed. If only he knew where the inspiration came from.

“Let’s try to keep up that energy yeah?” he offered, pulling out his phone. I swore that thing was glued to his hand. “We’ve got tonight free and some studio time needing to be scheduled.”

“I’ll be there,” I assured.

An expression that read “you don’t have a choice” flashed on David’s face, before the smile returned. He tapped away at his phone. Mine pinged in my pocket as soon as he locked his. A reminder to not be late to *that* recording session. I didn’t bother checking it. Naomi would just have to wait for tonight, if there even was a plan for it. I never really knew.

“Why don’t I get to sing in this? I can hit a few notes!” Jamie whined.

“Jamie?” David called quietly, finally looking up from his phone.

He sat up straight and winked at me. “Yessir.”

“Shut up,” was all he said before turning to join Dexter in packing up the equipment.

Jamie’s jaw practically dropped to the table. I cringed, trying to force the laughter back down. It proved too strong for me to resist. I let out a laugh that echoed off the tiled floors and caught the attention of a group of extras chatting at the table next to us. Jamie’s face took on a shade of red that rivaled his costume jacket, which made me laugh even harder. They came spilling out my throat so quickly I couldn’t stop to take a breath, gasping and tearing up as I pointed at him and continued what should’ve been a laugh.

“Yeah yeah enjoy your moment now,” he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

“Sorry,” I giggled, biting my lip to fight back the smile. “Sorry. It’s just—“

He held up his hand. “Nope. Damage has been done.” He kicked himself up from the table with a huff. Before he walked off, he muttered something that sounded like, “They know I’ll show you up that’s why...”

Show me up? That almost made me laugh again. I scoffed, toying with the fringes of my scarf. There was a reason we included the line that Bernie is 'tone deaf'. It wasn't so much about the actual Bernie Taupin, but the screeching actor who played him. I watched as Jamie stormed over to Dexter, who immediately dismissed him as he watched the playback of the scene. He brushed past David in his trek to find someone to listen to him bitch about not being able to sing. 

"Taron!" Dexter's voice sliced through the air like a sharpened sword directed towards my head. It jolted me from my chair. "Everything ready at the studio for 'Saturday Night'. You're due for set in fifteen. David will accompany you."

David's head turned sharply in the director's way. He raised his eyebrow at him, then at me. It was news to him too, apparently. "That--that's not...necessary," I hurried to point out.

He gave me a look that could cut through bricks before hissing, "Fifteen and counting!"

Right. No lunch for me then. My stomach groaned in protest. I fumbled through my many pockets for my car keys. David joined me as I hurried to where I parked. It would take at least fifteen minutes to get to the studio from here, making me late regardless. I didn't even wait for David to fully get in my passenger side before pulling off.

My phone automatically connected to the bluetooth on my car. Elton's music played through the speakers softly. A smile spread on David's face as 'Your Song' came through more more clearly. I didn't doubt that Elton has sang it for him, dedicated it to him and their love for each other. Admittedly, the thought was heartwarming. To have someone you love so much you dedicate one of the most beautiful love songs in creation is something I never imagined actually feeling. Sure, I've had songs I've 'dedicated' to the girls I thought were 'the one' while in high school. There was even one I learned to play on guitar to impress a crush that had no interest in me whatsoever. Of course, that was just teenage hormones. What Elton and David have was real, and once in a lifetime. The only thing I had was...or what I thought I had was...or what I shouldn't really even have and maybe I don't really have it like I think I do was....

"Something on your mind, Taron?" David asked, breaking the silence and my train of thought. 

"Hmm?" I glanced over to see him staring intently at him. Worried creases formed on his forehead. I shook my head, staring forward again. "Oh...nothing. Nothing."

He pursed his lips, putting his phone away for the first time in weeks. "Nothing? Is nothing why you came hours late to set time today? That's not like you."

I gripped my steering wheel tighter. "After the complete failure in the studio, I just figured I needed some time to regroup."

"What about that sample?" he offered. "It was perfect! Couldn't have done it any better."

My grip tightened as I admitted, "Well I--I had help."

Now this, he was interested in. He turned himself entirely to me. Well, as entirely as he could in the constrains of the seatbelt. I glanced at him then back at the road. There was no way I was going to tell him about the fact that I slept with his daughter-in-law. That she was the 'help' I'd gotten. 

"Girlfriend?" he asked, his tone like an excited schoolboy. 

"Not--not exactly." Could I even call her that? It wasn't like it was exclusive or anything, or we were anything official. Even though, I couldn't imagine myself doing what I do with her with anyone else. Does that qualify as a relationship? No right? Yeah, no. "Just someone I know who gave me a few pointers."

He slumped a bit as his expression dropped. Not what he wanted to hear, not what I wanted to say, but there it was anyway. He sighed, "Then you might want to keep that friend around."

It's not like I have a choice in the matter. I live in her house! I answered with silence. Nothing else was said until we reached the studio. He went in before me, checking the both of us in with his personal assistant. I lingered behind for a few steps. He didn't need to see me like this. Why was I even like this? I hate having to keep secrets, especially away from the people that have been so kind to me. These people weren't just regular people either. They were powerful. Two powerful forces and I was being pulled in between them.

I swept past the dancers rehearsing 'Saturday Night' dance break choreography. Some background singers took up another corner of set with sheet music and harmonies. I followed David past them as well. Racks upon racks of freshly tailored costumes, still wrapped in protective plastic, lined the hallway. Bedazzled boots, sequined jackets, and bell bottom pants stuck out to me as we passed them. One particular pair of heeled boots had to be at least six inches high. I silently prayed that I wasn't the poor sap that had to put those on. 

A team of designers were already waiting for me upon entering my dressing room. David hid his gaze in his phone when they pulled off my shirt. I kept my head up high as they began to remove my pants. If I could allow complete strangers at The Bourdon House to strip me, my stylists should be no problem. I stepped into the lanky 50s outfit and, in a way, stepped back into my Elton attitude. A pair of large spectacles that didn't match, but somehow matched, was handed to me. David looked up at me while they were adding the finish touches to my makeup and hair, his face lighting up.

"You look...amazing!" he swooned. 

I allowed them to continue taking pictures, alterations, and measurements. The music from set filled what would have been a silent fitting. Everyone was too wrapped in what they were doing for much conversation other than simple requests for pins and tape. I tried my best to be as alert and in the moment as possible. Yet, my mind insisted on wandering away from my 'Elton' attitude and towards everything at hand. The same thought still replayed on my head: two powerful forces and I was right in the middle of it. Sure, with Naomi on my side, I was practically untouchable. But was that really what I wanted to be? 

"You got on your dancing shoes?" David asked, extending a hand out to me. I took it, stepping down from my little pedestal. 

I nodded, twisting my mouth to what I hoped was a smile. "As long as it's not heels, I think I'm good."

We bounded out of the hallway together. Saturday Night was already playing on repeat in the halls. I could hear the steps of the numerous dancers, stomping on their choreography out on the dance floor. They were all waiting for me. I let them down last time. That won't happen again. David is here to watch this time too. I wanted Dexter to walk in and see us creating another Crocodile Rock level scene. I wanted him to regret ever threatening to fire me. My head focused on that, and only on that, as I stepped onto the set, ready to take everyone's breath away.

~

“Oi Taron!” Richard’s voice sounded from the far end of the hall. 

I paused in my trek back to my dressing room. Filming went perfectly today, just like I'd hoped. I sang live and danced along with the extras. Well, it wasn't so much as dance as it was hopping about like a little monkey, but it go the job done. Dexter even smiled at one point, which was definitely a plus, even if his face turned deadly cold when he noticed me watching him. My feet lacked their usual ache in my, thankfully, flat loafers. The blue blazer I had worn for the scene was draped on my shoulder. I had to admit, the costume today was pretty normal compared to the previous ones I had to sparkle around in. Of course, it had to be since we were only filming the montage from Elton’s early days and Saturday Night. He hadn’t discovered sequins and feathers then, thank god. However, it did add to my surprise of hearing Richard call to me. I turned around to see him jogging down the hall to meet me.

A smile fell on my face as I said, “Hey mate! I didn’t know you were invited today.”

“I wasn’t,” he panted, patting me on the back. “but you owe me.”

I raised my eyebrow. “For?”

His jaw dropped, shaking his head. “Fucking off on me the other day! Remember? Oh yeah, and word on the street is, *you* got laid last night.”

Heat rose to my cheeks. How did he know that? How did anyone know? No one else was home...right? Naomi would be right tick off if someone had figured out. The last thing I wanted was for her to end something that I wasn’t quite sure had started in the first place. And what about Dexter and his warning? No...no no no no! This can't get out! I stammered, looking for something to say. Something to redirect the conversation. He crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at me. 

“Spill Taron,” he said, interrupting my babbling. “What’s been going on? Who‘s the bird coming between me and my T?”

“I really wish I could tell you. It’s just so goddamned complicated,” I admitted, hanging my head.

I wanted to, really I did. There were too many things to risk. It kept me silent. By the look on Richard’s face, I knew he wasn’t going to drop it this time. He put his arm around my shoulders and continued to walk down the hall. As soon as we got into my dressing room, he shut the door behind us. I sat in my desk chair. All these secrets weighed heavily on my mind. So much so, my shoulders hunched in on themselves as I covered my face with my hands. My deep breaths came as forced hisses between my fingers.

“Taron...” Richard started slowly. His hand reached out to me, but I weaseled myself away from it. He recoiled from me. "Taron, what's been happening mate?"

Tears stung in my eyes. No one has actually asked me what's been going on. Not even Jaime, who seemed to want every detail of Naomi's personal life, cared. They streamed down my cheeks without restraint. I choked on all the words that overran the others in my throat. How could I even begin to tell him what's been going on? That I'm making the biggest mistake of my life and that, no matter how much I should, I don't want to stop. I enjoy every moment of being in between her legs. I relish in the sound of her voice when she moans my name. I never want to stop doing what I'm doing even if I know I'm playing with fire and it could cost me my job. How the hell am I supposed to tell anybody that?

All I could choke out was, "I fucked up."

"How?" he asked, kneeling to face me. "Taron, c'mon. Talk to me mate."

"I--I can't!" I cried, hiding my face in my hands.

Too many dynamics at play. Too much to lose. Too...complicated. There wasn't enough words in the English dictionary to explain how downright conflicted I was. I shook my head as more tears continued to fall. Richard patted my thigh, his lips pursed. 

He sighed. "Okay, alright. Let me buy you a drink. Is that alright? Can I get you a drink?"

I'd love a drink. I'd love a whole shelf of drinks. Maybe something even stronger than a drink I could use right about now. My mind reminded me of the studio time David slotted for me tonight. They expect another perfect Tiny Dancer from me. How could I even deliver it? My muse was...well, I didn't know where she was. I never did. Without her, I couldn't guarantee I'd be able to capture the "fantasy" Elton wanted. But with her....

"I-I can't. I have to be at--to be at the studio tonight," I explained, wiping away a tear just leaving my eyes.

He nodded. "Okay then after. I'll come with ya to the studio too T, if you'd like."

I finally met his eyes. His stare was full of worry and concern. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. A soft smile tugged at my lips. I insisted that he didn't have to do that, but he just shook his head. He shouldn't have to do this. I might have fucked up, but it's me who should have to deal with it. Not anyone else, and especially not him. Maybe Jamie, but not him.

"Whenever you're ready to talk," he said, rising to his feet. "I'll be right there next to ya. Promise."


	14. She’ll Buy A New One

The lights of the studio faded back into view as I slid my headphones off of my ears. David and Dexter both sat at the control panel, messing about with the dials. Neither of them spoke a word for a moment. They didn't need to, though. Their faces said more than they could. I was doing it again. Singing the song as I studied it, not as I experienced it. Richard sat on the edge of the couch, leaning his head on his palms. He looked absolutely bored, and he should be. Just singing the notes as they're written on the page is just that: boring.

"Uh...alright, Taron," David's voice came through the intercom. The exhaustion was evident in his tone. Maybe David didn't have the capacity to lose his temper like Dexter did, but he could lose all interest, which he sounded like he was beginning to. I wasn't sure which was worse. "We're gonna take five, try a few more takes, then call it a night yeah?"

I swallowed hard. Call it a night? We hadn't even gotten it yet! "Yeah. Sounds good."

He nodded a thank you before rising from his chair, cup of coffee in hand. Words were exchanged between him and Richard, then he was gone. Dexter spun around in his chair to face my friend on the couch as well. Neither of them moved to switch on the intercom as they spoke quietly. I didn't try to interrupt them either. They were probably discussing how he was probably a better choice, or maybe even Jamie. Eventually, our director rose to leave in the direction of David.

"That bad?" I finally spoke.

Richard moved to sit on Dexter's chair and flip on the intercom. "I don't think so. Then again, I don't know shit about music."

I sighed. It was that bad. He leaned back in his chair, hands folded on his chest. The dark circles under his eyes were evident. He needed sleep. We all did. There seemed to be no time for day off, though. At least, not for me. Richard gave up his day off to spend it watching me fail in the studio. There was much better things he could be doing, his girlfriend being one of them. If anything, I should be more courteous to his time as well as David and Dexter's.

"I know I can get it right," I assured. "It's just a lot of pressure that's all."

He shrugged. “Well don't overthink it, T. That might be your problem there."

How could I overthink? When I'm singing in here, I try not to think at ALL. Should I think? I mean, maybe using memories of Naomi and I would be helpful in recreating a sound I made only after being with her. Or was I overthinking that? I groaned, dragging my hands across my face.

Richard eased to the edge of his seat. “Hey take a breather alright mate? You psych yourself up about it and you’ll make it harder on yourself.”

“I know,” I sighed.

God, I wish I could tell him! The entire car ride here, we’d sat in silence. I made the conscious choice to not play Elton’s music either. His eyes fell on me more than once, hoping for answers I could not provide. Yet, he didn’t pry. He continued to sit next to me and remark quietly about the traffic. In hindsight, it was actually quite comfortable. It gave me time to practice what I’m going to say when I do eventually tell him. Eventually better be a long long time from now. When we’re old men and laughing about the stupid things we did when we were young. If this gets out, I might not last that long.

I flipped through my book of sheet music. It had been an actual challenge to not crack it open the moment I walked into the booth. Dexter would have snatched it away and thrown it at my head. I turned to the bookmarked 'Tiny Dancer' page. My notes were scrawled across it in smudged pencil. I tried not to read them as I looked over the music, humming them softly. The memory of Naomi, spread before me like a dream on a bed of clouds, came to my mind. Dark and lustful, her eyes locked onto mine. I could almost hear her voice calling me and beckoning me forward. 

_Oh how it feels so real..._

"Ready to give it another shot, Taron?" Dexter's voice came through the intercom. It sounded more like a threat than a question.

I glanced up from my book. He'd returned with a cup of coffee and a biscuit. Richard moved out of his way so he could resume his previous spot at the control boards. The moment he sat down, the intercom was switched off again. Richard's lips moved silently on the other end of the glass. Dexter nodded at him, and he winked at me with a grin. I raised my eyebrow. What was that about? Before I could say anything, David came into view. Another figure came behind him. Their presence stopped all words that I could possibly say. The producer sat on the couch next to Richard, passing him a coffee. She sat in the chair next to Dexter. With a red-lipstick smile, she leaned into the intercom.

"Let's see the man in action," Naomi said. 

I stared her down. What the hell was she doing here? Dexter leaned over to whisper in her ear. She smiled again. Why was she here? I wasn't made aware she'd be invited! My stomach flipped and knees buckled. If I screw up, she's going to see me. She's going to think I'm a fraud. Then, those two powerful forces, both sitting on the edge of their seats at the control board, would be aligned against me. There was no telling what they could do then!

"Any day now," Dexter rushed, rolling his eyes.

Right. The song. The studio. The movie. I closed my eyes, recalling what Elton had told me before. 'Tiny Dancer' is the fantasy to make love too. Make love to her. Make love to Naomi. The memory returned vividly as I began to sing the first verse softly. I opened my eyes to see her leaning on her elbows, watching me intently. My hands eased up the cold microphone stand, deliberately slow and gentle. I longed for it to be her. I'd run my fingers down the side of her body then up the inside of her thighs. Slowly. Enjoying every shudder that ran through her body, knowing that she wants more. I'd plant kisses that left marks there. Right until my lips reached where she wanted my touch the most. Then, I'd--

"Taron," Dexter's voice called, breaking the fantasy and the tension behind Naomi's gaze. I looked over to him. Heat rushed to my face. He saw that. Everyone in the room did. He leaned back in his chair. A smile finally pulled at his lips. "That was bloody perfect!"

It was? David cheered from the couch. It was! I tossed my headphones onto their stand. A part of me felt naked to them. I just imagined having sex with Naomi in front of THREE other people. Then SANG about it? I must be mad! There was no way I'd be able to do this with Elton watching me. I couldn't hide the red burning into my cheeks as I walked out of the booth. David patted me on the back, already dialing what I assumed was Elton as he hurried out. Richard said nothing, his eyebrows knitted and hands together. His eyes averted mine. 

"I knew ya had in you!" Dexter spoke, tapping away at the computer and pulling my attention from Richard to him. "I'm sending this to post. They're gonna edit it. Make it all pretty for us. I'll add the filming for the scene to the schedule tonight. Look for it." I nodded. He slammed his finger on the 'Enter' button then hopped from his chair. My body froze as he pulled me into a quick hug. With a dry laugh, he joked, "I can actually get some sleep tonight!"

He bid Naomi and Richard goodnight with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. We all watched as he all but skipped out of the studio. I hadn't seen him this excited since Crocodile Rock. Unfortunately, it took me almost humiliating myself to get to that. I couldn't help but feel glad it worked. At least I got one powerful person on my side. A silence fell upon the three of us the moment the door closed behind the gleeful director.

Naomi toyed with one of the dials on the board. Richard leaned forward, head low. I sank back from them. The quiet hung in the air like a suspended moment before glass shatters. In a way, I had basically admitted everything to him...and her. It wasn't in the way I'd rehearsed while in the car, but truth nonetheless. He hid his face in his hands for a moment, taking in a slow, deep breath. I braced myself, waiting for the yelling and swearing and the questions he was going to throw at me all at once.

He looked up at me for what felt like the first time. His eyes were glistened over with an emotion that was somewhere between fear, confusion, and pride. Naomi turned to me as well. A mischievous little grin on her face. The same one that stripped me down and made me forget my own name last night. Her eyes took me in for a moment before she turned her attention to Richard.

"Richie! It's so nice to see you again," she said, sounding genuine in her excitement. "How's Elle?"

He blinked at her like he'd only just noticed her presence. A beat of silence passed between them, then he shook his head and forced a smile onto his face. "She's doin' fine."

"Oh good!" Her voice was remarkably less interested. She turned to me. "Great job today really, Taron."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Yeah, thank you."

She turned to gather her things. Richard and I watched in silence, not moving to help her. When she stood, though, I did as well. She smirked. "See you back at the house then, yeah? I think some celebratory drinks are in order."

Her eyes spoke of more than just drinks. Something stirred inside me, drawing me closer to her. If I could, I would have taken her right then and there. Let all pretenses fall and not stop until she cried out my name. That was what she wanted too. Her eyes flickered to the couch. 

Richard hopped up to ease between us. "Actually, we already had plans to get drinks tonight. Right T?"

I look from him to her. He was right. I did say I owed him and he did promise me a drink. Besides, there was a hell of a lot more we needed to talk about. That I needed to talk about. With Naomi, our mouths would be too busy doing other things to do much of that. I sighed, and tried not to look too defeated as I agreed with Richard.

She frowned. "I see."

Without another word, she turned to leave. Welp there goes that. I listened to her heels stormed down the corridor until they were out of earshot. Richard shook his head at me. I opened my mouth to explain, but he raised his hand. In a calculated silence, he grabbed his jacket and my songbook from the couch. I followed him out of the studio. Naomi's gleaming white Rolls Royce sped by as we walked into the carpark. A part of me believed that she honestly would have hit us. I mean, with that look she gave me before she walk out? I wouldn't be surprised if she was drafting my eulogy right about now.

"Out of all the girls in this whole wide world," Richard finally said as soon as we got in to the safety and secrecy of my car. "why the hell would ya choose that one, Taron?"

"I don't know!" I insisted, my voice squeaking. "I do not know. But what I do know is, if you were in my position, you'd do the same!"

He scoffed. "And I'm hardly a good role model. You know that." I didn't respond, but he was right. "Does Elton know? You must've told 'im right?"

I winced. If I couldn't get myself to tell him, what the hell makes him think that I told her FATHER? Elton fucking John! How was I even supposed to bring it up to him? Like...yeah hey! I know I'm living in your house and eating your food and playing in your movie. Well, as if that's not enough, I'm also shagging your smoking hot daughter. Yeah, okay. THAT would go over well. 

Richard's jaw dropped and he groaned, "You haven't told 'im, have you?"

I winced, my voice squeaking again as I admitted, "I haven't gotten around to it."

"Oh no, Taron," he quaked.

I took my hands off the steering wheel for a split second to raise them in defense. "It's complicated! I don't even know what's going on myself!"

"Are yah not sleepin' with her?" He eyeballed me, already knowing the answer.

"I am, but--"

"Then what's so damn complicated about that?" he insisted. "You're two adults havin' some fun. Elton should understand that, right?"

"Probably but--"

"Then, why dontcha tell 'im?"

"Because it's not just fun to me!" I all but yelled.

My chest heaved up and down as I swerved around a corner. It truly wasn’t just fun to me! Maybe it started off that way but...something changed. I don’t know when. I don’t know how, but it’s different now. If I can’t even explain my feel to myself, then how was I supposed to tell Elton? Would he actually even understand? Would anyone? I mean, given the circumstances, I honestly don’t think I would even believe me if I told me this. Richard shrank back in his seat. I don’t blame him. This was quite a sticky one. His face was unreadable. He probably didn’t want to go near it with a ten-foot pipe. 

I pulled into a pub just off Fifth Avenue. The car park was just about full. Richard walked a few steps before me, and ordered a round of shots for us the moment we got inside. They were the first words I heard him utter since my outburst of confession. He didn’t even look at me as he downed three shots. One right after the other. Hip hop played loudly through the speakers as people migrated back and forth from the dance floor. Fluorescent lights swept the floors, creating geometric projections. The bar was sticky from what I hoped was spilled drinks. I picked up my first one and threw it back. The bitter taste burned my throat, warming my chest. Richard took another, then ordered a beer. Okay. This silence was starting to get annoying. I threw back one more.

“Are you not going to say something?” I snapped.

Richard smirked, shaking his head. He raised his beer to his lips, taking a large gulp. Then, he chuckled softly. “You’re so fucked.”

I groaned. Tell me something I don’t know! I ordered another round of shots, then downed the ones we had left over. My face twisted at the onslaught of burning alcohol. It was what I needed. Actually, I needed more. I ordered a rum and coke as well. 

“Might want to slow down there, T,” Richard warned as I immediately reached for the new round of shots. “Don’t want to do somethin’ you’re gonna regret.”

I slammed an empty shot glass down on the bar, earning an evil eye from the bartender. “I’m already doing something I’m gonna regret, Dickie! What’s another fuckin’ mistake?” He nodded. I thanked the bartender for my rum and coke before continuing, “Anyway, it doesn’t even matter. She prob’ly doesn’t feel the same way.”

“You don’t know that!” He sent a shot back. A strained grunt vibrated in his throat. “I just say be careful mate. Dangerous territory you’re in.”

“Dangerous? You mean straight up deadly,” I grumble.

He laughed, clinking drinks with me. We took turns downing shot after shot. Not before long, an array of empty glasses sat out in front of us with the occasional empty beer bottle and glass of melting ice. My tongue had gone numb, but my face burned white hot. The music rattled every bone in my body. Richard’s eyes dropped as he rested a lazy hand on my shoulder:

“Oi Taron *hic* I think sh—*hic* that—that bird over there w—ants *hic* your atten—attention,” he slurred, pointed across the bar. “You—you’re not *hic* tied down y—*hic* yet. Go *hic* get—get ‘er.”

It took some effort to focus on exactly what he was pointing at. A woman winked at me from the other end of the bar, just like he said. She looked like one of the girls from an American sports magazine. Perfectly blonde hair falling down her back, boobs practically popping from her skin-tight dress. A complete contrast from Naomi, which was, in a way, comforting. Or maybe it was just the booze clouding my thinking. I didn’t know. Whatever it was, I found myself stumbling my way over to her, narrowly avoiding equally as drunk party-goers. She smiled when she saw me. I might have smiled back.

“Taron,” I introduced, trying my best to control the slur in my voice. She giggled as I attempted to lean on the bar, but missing it entirely.

“ Emily,” she said, extending her hand out to me. I took it into mine and raised it to my lips. "Would ya like to dance?"

I nodded, lacing my fingers with hers. Richard raised a glass to me as we stumbled past him. She fluttered her fingers at him. Her butt pressed up against me the moment we found a free spot on the dance floor. I didn't hesitate to pull her closer to me, my fingers digging into her waist. A shot glass was held in front of me. I couldn't tell if it was my hand, hers, Richard's, or a completely stranger's. It didn't matter, though. The alcohol burned all the way down. The room swirled in an array of lights and music that was too loud for me to understand. My body felt as though it was moving in slow motion as Emily continued grinding against me, kissing my face and neck, touching me. I maintained my hold on her and pushed myself closer into her.

"Wanna come back to my place?" she whispered. I could feel her lips brushing against my ear with every word, but she sounded so far away.

I tried to steady my gaze on her. For a moment, I saw the blonde shining under the lights, and her big blue eyes glazed over with drunken lust. Then, there was two of her, and three, and four. The room swayed around me. Or was it just me? I shook my head. The four of her merged into one, but not one of her. It was one Naomi. Her curly hair and smile of pearls staring back at me. My heart skipped a beat and she was gone. Emily took her place again. Right. This is what I'm doing. Naomi isn't here right now. Naomi doesn't matter right now. I held up my hand for her to wait right there before stumbling back over to the bar where I thought Richard was standing.

"Dickie!" I yelled over the music. "I'm gonna--I'm gonna..."

An arm draped over my shoulders. The weight of it made me stumble forward into the wooden counter of the bar. I spun around to see three Richards frowning at me. Something cold and wet was forced into my hands. I rose it to my lips, hoping it was another drink. The cold water spilled down my cheeks as I gulped it down greedily. I didn't even realize how dry my tongue was until it touched it. My throat thanked me for the relief from the burning. When I opened my eyes, only one Richard stood in front of me, arms crossed.

"W-what?" I snapped.

"Somebody can't hold their liquor." He shook his head, slapping his hands down on my shoulders. "C'mon, mate, I've called you a cab."

I let out a whine, pulling away from him. "Whaaat? We just got here!"

"Taron, we've been here for five hours mate!" he snapped. His hand gripped my arm, dragging me towards the exit. "Ya danced with all the girls here, called all of 'em Naomi, and told one o' them you bloody loved 'er. It's time to go."

Did...did I? I blinked, trying to get some kind of bearings. None of that I remember. Where'd Emily go? Was there even an Emily? And Naomi. I said I loved her. I...I loved her. Love hadn't even been a thought but now...now that it was....I don't know if I would go so far to call it that. She's a minx in the sack. One of the best lays I've ever had. That doesn't mean I fucking love her. Just because I adore the way she smiles and want to hear her laugh all the time. It means nothing. Sure, I think about her all the time and she's just got this way about her that's just so...beautiful. So what if I've actually imagined her actually taking my last name and being by my side forever? That doesn't mean I....I....I...

"Oh no," I groaned, easing my way down to the concrete sidewalk. "Oh no no no no no no, Dickie."

"What? What's up with ya now?" he spat.

"What am I gonna do?" I slumped against the curb. This was even more complicated than I'd ever imagined it be. Richard glanced down at me and sighed. Next thing I knew, he was sitting with his head on my shoulders. "I can't tell her how I feel. Elton would--"

He shook his head. "This isn't about Elton right now."

"But what if I break her heart?" I cried. Also, not something I hadn't ever thought about. In our current arrangement, no one would have to walk away with bad feelings. Going any further would mean that someone would end up hurt. What if it was her? I remembered how devastated I was with my last girlfriend. I could never be able to face her, or Elton, again knowing the damage I could possibly cause. 

Richard looked me dead in the eye and said, "She'll just buy a new one." 

We exchanged glances before bursting into laughter. The two of us laughed and laughed until our sides ached. Then, we laughed some more. Tears were running down my face by the time the cab pulled in front of us in the car park. Richard stood, extending his hand out to me. I took it, clambering my way to my feet. The world tilted for a moment. I grabbed tightly onto Richard's arm. He escorted slowly over waiting car and opened the door for me. I rolled the window down once he closed it.

"You gonna be alright?" I asked, noticing there was only one cab and two of us.

He chuckled and pulled a cigarette out of his jacket pocket. "I jus' spent five hours makin' sure ya didn't throw your lunch all over the dance floor. That's enough to sober up anyone. I've got your keys. Don't worry 'bout me."

"Right." I slumped back into the leather seats. Richard lit his cigarette as he stepped away from the car. "Thank you!" I called from the open window before we could pull out onto the street.

I didn't bother to roll it back up. The cool fresh air was calming compared to the hot, sweaty atmosphere of the bar. I watched the city lights glaze by as we drove down the almost-empty back roads. The quiet grit of tires against road lulled my reeling head. The thought of hugging Naomi from behind warmed me in a way that was different from the alcohol. In my head, I held her, both of our eyes closed, and we swayed slowly to Your Song. It was almost like I was dreaming. Before I knew it, I was. 

When I woke up, I was back in my bed at Elton's. The sun beamed in my eyes and Naomi slept softly in my arms. I sat up in the blankets. The movement alone made my skull feel like someone wrapped a rubber band around it. I groaned, squinting my eyes from the light seemingly searing into my retinas. Naomi rolled over so that her sleeping face was towards me. Images of the bar flashed in my head, too fast for me to fully comprehend them. The only thing that stuck was the revelation I’d discovered in my boozy fog. Maybe it wasn’t yet love, but there was definitely something peaking just below the surface. Begging to blossom.

I leaned down to kiss her cheek. The movement alone caused nausea to swim from my stomach to my throat. I swallowed the bile and dragged myself from the bed. My body felt like I’d been dunked in a pool of hot water and made to walk in the soggy clothes. Shielding my eyes from the blinding light, I trudged to the bathroom. Some cold water and coffee should get me back to normal. I took two handfuls of water and splashed it on my face. The migraine returned and my stomach lurched. Before I knew it, I was on my knees in front of the toilet, all of the drinks coming back up with a vengeance. 

I came back up feeling empty and more than a little bruised inside. My head still swam but my stomach felt a little more settled. Closing my eyes, I leaned against the chilled edge of the bathroom stall for a little longer. The gaps of how the hell I ended up from the backseat of a cabbie to sleeping next to Naomi remained empty. How’d I even get past security? Did we have sex? All the questions made my head hurt even more. I placed my hands on the closed toilet lid to balance myself as I forced my way to my feet. Naomi was still sleeping soundly, oblivious to the fact that I just vomited half my weight. I grabbed my sunglasses and phone before tip-toeing past her.


	15. Too Much Chocolate

The sound of the children playing floated up the stairs. I rubbed my temples. Why must they be so loud? Sunlight bounced off the white walls and back at me. I slid my sunglasses onto my face and continued towards the noise. With them on, everyone would probably think I looked like the biggest twat. The lounge was empty, save for a few staff members who did, in fact, look at me like I was a mega-twat. Elijah bounced past the sliding glass to the pool.

I eased towards it. The sunlight seemed to scream through the glass. Maybe staying inside would be the best choice. Elijah ran back again, chasing after a football rolling dangerously close to the pool. Zachary hurried in front of him and kicked it in the other direction. I couldn't help the grin growing on my face, even if watching them run back and forth made my stomach turn. Taking a deep breath, I slowly slid back the glass window. Heat hit me the moment I stepped outside. I gripped onto the wall for balance as a wave of pain washed through my head. Zachary stopped in his play to stare at me. The little floaties on his arms were starting to deflate.

"G'mornin, Mistah Tarin!" he said, flashing me a grin. One of his front teeth were missing. 

"Hey, bud." I tried my best to sound as cheery as he did, but his smile faded from his face anyway.

He turned to the cabana that I hadn't dared to look at. The rays of sun was shining directly in front of it. Just seeing it through the window was enough to make me feel sick. Elton's voice came from the direction of the rays. Zachary's small hand gripped my wrist and escorted me over to it. I kept my eyes on the sandstone as we stepped into the direct light. Smoke was practically streaming out of the back of my head as it singed under the intensity. The cabana came as a cool, shaded welcome. David and Elton both lounged on cushioned pool chairs, sipping out of coconuts. My brain stampede seemed to slow immediately. Zachary let my wrist go to join Elton on his chair.

"Daddy, I think there's somethin' wrong with Mistah Tarin," Zachary announced before anyone could get a word in. "He's all sweaty and he's acting weird."

They both looked over at me. My cheeks burned hotter than the sun. I let out a dry chuckle and made an attempt at smiling. Elton shook his head, laughing. He scooped Zachary onto his lap and planted a kiss at the top of his head.

"He's okay, Zack," he assured. "You know how when you eat too much sweets and you get a tummy ache? Well, that's what wrong with Mr. Taron."

He glanced up at me. I hurried to nod in agreement. "Yep, too much chocolate last night."

I cringed. That was probably one of the worst things I've ever said, but hey it made the little guy giggle. That's all the mattered. A splash sprayed water onto the deck next to us. Zachary hopped off of Elton's lap and ran towards it. I didn't dare look back to see what they were doing. That was where the sun was. I dreaded how to walk back inside would treat me. Elton offered me a crystal glass condensing with ice cold water. I accepted it gracefully and downed it within two gulps. The bile rising in my throat was forced down by the glorious drink. I wiped a bit of dribble from my chin as I sat on the edge of Elton's lawn chair.

"Rough night, Taron?" David laughed, filling my glass again.

"How could you tell?" I asked, taking care to sip it rather than gulp like a dehydrated fool.

"You look like hell, that's how!" Elton patted my back with a heavy hand. The impact almost made the drink slip from my hands.

I sighed, regaining my composure. "Yeah, fair enough."

"You deserved the fun!” he assured. "I heard about what you did in the studio. Took my advice huh?"

"Yeah I--I guess I did," was the only thing I could think of saying.

Hell yeah I took his advice. Maybe took it too close to heart. Now here I was. Okay, I can't entirely blame him for *everything* that followed. All he told me to do was go have sex before coming back and trying to sing his song. Perfectly reasonable, given that the song is literally about sex. He never said 'Hey, here's my daughter. Happy shagging!'. That was just my own inner monologue and it's brought me here with a nasty hangover and heartache. I allowed this to roll around my mind, saying nothing for a while. The only noises came from the boys splashing and squealing in the pool. 

I watched them play, unable to fight the small smile forming on my face. They laughed and played without a care in the world. My mind switched to the idea of Naomi and I being together and having...well...this. The big, beautiful house with a pool. Some kids maybe. I shook my head. God, I'm in so deep aren't I?

"Something on your mind?" David asked.

His eyes locked with mine. He was there in the studio. I know he heard the change in my voice when *she* came in. Everyone did! I might as well have written it across my forehead. I averted my gaze. My shame blazed on my cheeks. Okay, I had to say something. I know that David had to have told Elton everything, in detail. I know Elton would probably have more questions than I had answers. All it took for me to open that door. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing...

"Uh yeah," I started, picking my words slowly. "Can I ask you something?"

"I'd actually like to say something first," he announced, clearing his throat. 

I froze as he sat up on his lounge chair. His legs swung against the side and he moved to sit directly next to me. David gave me a knowing grin. Oh no. He told him about me and Naomi! Oh shit. This is where Elton fires me, replacing me in the movie and banning me from his presence forever. I tried to calm the shaking of my hands. He placed his arm over my shoulders, pulling me in close.

"The Foundation has our annual fundraising gala coming up in a week or so. The guest list is full of some of my good friends from the press, our top donors, and a select amount of fans. Every year, I perform a very intimate concert for them," he explained. "but this year, Taron, this year will be different. Do ya know why?"

My heart leapt in my throat. What was he on about? What did this have to do with me? Of course, I was already aware of the gala and the expectation of me was to be in attendance. Dexter had made that crystal clear before filming even started. I shook my head. 

"No. Why?"

He beamed, delivering another wind-breaking pat to my back. "You're going to be on stage with me, my boy!"

He's kidding right? No. This has to be a joke. He hadn't performed with ANYONE for years. Every performance had been perfect. Why change that now? He was on a winning streak! Why choose me to be the change? Adrenaline pulled me to my feet. I willingly paced back and forth in the line of sunlight just before the shadowed edge of the cabana. My headache was numbed by my racing thoughts.

"Are you being serious?" I insisted, the excitement in my voice spilling out.

He only laughed and clapped his hands. "What better way to be welcomed into my world than by performing on stage with me. Of course, only if that's something that you'd like to do."

I scoffed. Was he being serious? No one in their right fucking mind would give up an opportunity to perform ON STAGE with Elton John. Sir Elton fucking John! I practically hopped onto the chair, engulfing him in a tight hug. He froze for a moment before accepting my embrace and hugging me back.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I promised. 

"Smashing!" He pulled back enough for his eyes to meet mine. "Rehearsals start tomorrow and not a day later."

I squeezed him back to me one last time, saying "Yes, sir!" before finally regaining my composure and letting him go. 

He adjusted his shirt I just roughed up. I blushed again. Wow. My excitement really got the better of me then. David laughed, shaking his head at the both of us. I rubbed the back of my reddening neck. This was more than I ever expected from him or anybody throughout making this film. I would've felt honored just for being chosen to play him. He never even had to invite me into his house in the first place. I was just lucky. So so lucky. 

"So...what was it you had to ask me?" he reminded, bringing my train of thought to a crashing halt.

Right. Naomi. The reason why I'm about to run shit out of luck. He looked at me, expecting something. I can't tell him about it. Not now. Things just got so good! The last thing I wanted was for it to all come to a complete stop. My feelings for her aside, Elton placed his trust in me. I can't break that, especially not after this. I have to tell him though. Another time maybe, just not now. 

I sighed, "It's not important anymore."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you sure? I'm all ears. Anything you want to talk about?"

"No." I shook my head, rising to my feet. "It's fine. I'm okay."


	16. The Clueless Type

The kitchen day staff were just putting the finishing touches of the brunch that Elton would undoubtedly invite me to. I slipped past them unnoticed. My head swam with too many thoughts for anything to be coherent. Elton wanted to perform…with me…in front of people. Meanwhile, his daughter was in my bed. I didn’t know if I should have screamed from the top of Parliament, or if I should find the nearest rock and hide beneath it. I decided to, instead, return to my bedroom. My migraine had subsided, but still not enough for me to not feel like throwing up whatever was left in my stomach and then some.

I ascended the stairs slowly, pausing only once when a wave of pain threatened to knock me all the way back down to the bottom. My door was cracked open when I arrived. I pushed it open to find Naomi draped across the bed. A nightgown covered her body in red silk and trailed off the side of the bed her leg was dangling off of. One of her arms rested across her face while the other also dangled off the bed. I approached her slowly, closing the door behind me as quiet as I could.

“Good morning,” I spoke, walking around to the part of the bed she wasn’t occupying.

“What do you want?” was the response I got.

“That’s a loaded question,” I chuckled dryly. The bed groaned as I rolled over to face her. Gently, I moved her arm from her face. Her eyes bore into mine. They were distant, unrecognizable, and glazed over with a dangerous wildness. Dark circles stood out beneath them. “I’ve got good news.”

“Oh really?” She raised her eyebrow at me. Something told me she already knew what I was about to tell her, but I had to tell  _ someone _ ! The news was practically bursting out of me. I couldn’t keep it in for long before it would all come out as a scream.

“Elton wants me to perform at his charity gala! With him! On stage!” Even coming from my own mouth it sounded unreal. She simply nodded, a faint likeness of what could have been a congratulatory smile on her lips. I blinked, hoping for a little more than that but received nothing. “What’d you think about that?”

Still, she said nothing, rising from the bed with a sigh. I don’t understand. This was something to be proud of! A chance that hasn’t happened in years and one I certainly never thought I would get. Yet, why didn’t she want to celebrate it with me? Perhaps there was something else on her mind. Her eyes darted around the room as if she’d lost something valuable before becoming painfully still and settling on me. 

She stretched her arms above her head and yawned, “That’s nice, Taron.”

That’s….nice? I couldn’t believe my ears. I blinked again, just to make sure this was the right Naomi I was speaking to. The same Naomi that took me on a lavish shopping spree because I didn’t “think like a rockstar”. The same Naomi that practically bought me a new wardrobe because I didn’t “dress the part”. I thought this was what she’d want. I guess I was wrong. My heart sank.

“You have set today yes?” she asked, pulling her bathrobe closed.

“Yeah.”

“Might want to shower before then,” she advised, turning to leave. “You reek of the pub whores you partied with.”

I—what? She left without another word. I sniffed my shirt and my nose crinkled. Okay. Maybe she was right about that. My memory from last night was still hazy. I had no idea how I’d gotten back to my bedroom or even onto the property at all in my state. There were more questions than answers. I rolled over and grabbed my phone off the bedside table. Other than a general reminder for today’s set time, there had been no missed calls from Dexter, or texts from Jamie. Just a set of messages from Richard that had came through early this morning. He’d know what happened last night! I opened it, my heart already pounding.

**Richard**: Eltons rlly got some big ass blokes for security. U kno the gate code?

**Richard**: Guessed it

**Richard**: Ig youre in bed. Naomis said shed get u there. Shes actin weird mate idk how to describe it. Just be careful k?

**Richard**: im home. we gotta tlk tmw. gn.

I reread the third text. What did he mean by her acting weird? Why was she even awake? Maybe this was how she was last night, when she met up with Richard. I wouldn’t necessarily call that weird. Just…crabby maybe? Perhaps a bit tense from all the “correspondence” that she’d been on about, that I still don’t understand. Probably just in need of a day off.

Another text from Richard came through, telling me that he was on his way to pick me up with my car. I perked up. I’ll tell  _ him _ my good news. Naomi was probably used to her father performing so it really wasn’t celebration-worthy in her eyes. Or, at least, that was what I was choosing to tell myself for the moment. To guys like Richard and I, it would be a big deal! We could share in the excitement. I thought it over as I showered, feeling the giddiness rising with every moment.

By the time he was announced to have arrived, I was practically vibrating with anticipation. I grabbed my stuff, dropped it on the way down the stairs, then scrambled to pick it all back up and hurry on my way. Hopefully, no one saw that. Richard was standing in the foyer, picking at the keys of the magnificent grand piano that stood in the middle of the marble floor. I all but jumped in his arms.

“Do ya have to take a leak or are ya jus’ happy to see me?” he laughed, pulling me into a quick hug.

“Hmmm both,” I joked, beaming. “Something amazing’s just happened.”

“Yeah?” He paused to glance over his shoulder at the butler listening in. “Tell me about it on the way.”

We walked in silence to my car, thanking the butler as he closed the door behind us. Richard opened his palm and offered me back my keys. Oh right. I let him drive himself home after drinking just as much as I did last night. Somehow, my car was still in one piece and so was he. Maybe he was just a tad bit more sober than I was. Maybe he was just really good at maneuvering a vehicle while pissed off his ass. Either way, I sighed in relief as I took the keys from his hand.

I waited until I literally could not wait any longer before blurting out in the silence, “Elton invited me to perform with him!”

“He what?” he gasped, dropping the phone he’d been typing away at since I pulled down the drive. “Are ya sure you didn’t jus’ imagine it? You were pretty wasted last night.”

I shook my head. “No! It was this morning. He wants  _ me _ to perform with  _ him _ on stage at his charity gala.”

“That’s insane! T, oh my god, I—wow!” he gushed. “Congratulations, mate. That’s amazing!”

There it was. That was the reaction I was hoping for. Now, I actually felt like it was real. Someone wasn’t just playing a cruel prank on me. I couldn’t stop smiling. Richard prattled on and on with questions I had no answers to yet. Questions like what I was wearing and what song would we be singing. I shrugged those off. Out of all of that designer, nothing seemed good enough to wear alongside a man who has literally worn a duck costume on stage at one point. It didn’t matter what song I sang, because I’d be singing with Elton fucking John. We could sing ‘Oh Happy Day’ for all I cared.

“And what about Naomi?” he asked. “Did you tell her how you felt?”

My grin faded. Right. There’s that in the way. I gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as I said, “No. I was going to ask Elton how I should go about it, but…he told me about the gala and I panicked.”

“I thought we agreed that you weren’t going to involve Elton in this,” he pointed out, and rightfully so. 

“I just thought that he’d know his daughter better than anyone. He’d know exactly how to win her over,” I explained. Not as much thought went into it at the moment of my decision to tell him, but it sounded good enough coming out.

“Y’see my texts?” he asked. I nodded. “She was being right weird last night. I dunno. Somethin’ was up.”

I shrugged. “I can’t remember much of last night.”

“Doubt she could either. I’m tellin ya mate. She wasn’t all there.” He shook his head. “It was dead weird.”

“She could’ve been tired. I mean, it was pretty late,” I suggested. Apparently it wasn’t a good enough explanation because he just shook his head and went back to typing away at his phone.

Some time during the drive, I overheard him muttering, “Let’s hope daddy’s princess likes the clueless type of bloke.”

He grabbed my arm the moment we entered the lobby. His smile was spread from ear to ear as he escorted me right up to set, interrupting the blocking rehearsals to pull the both of us up on a table. I already knew what this was about. He was just bursting to tell people just as much as I was. Dexter cross his arms, rising from his chair. Everything on his face screamed confusion and budding frustration. Richard didn’t seem to care, though. His arm draped over my shoulders.

“Alright everyone listen up!” he announced to the crowd of extras whose attention he’d already captured. Jamie stepped in front of them, looking just as confused as everyone else did. “This man right here, Taron bloody Egerton, has been invited to perform with none other than the man. The reason why we’re all here. The legend. Sir Elton motherfucking John!”

The applause that came after it was deafening, and surprisingly so, given that there weren’t that many people on set that day. Even Dexter cracked a smile and joined in on the congratulatory wishes and pats on the back that practically knocked me off the table. I hopped down, adrenaline pumping. People practically trampled over themselves to ask me all about it and the plans and if they were invited too. All valid questions. None I had answers to, but that didn't matter. I was practically placed on a pedestal all day. Dexter didn't even mind when I took an extra couple minutes to get a coffee while still in costume. We filmed a few scenes, most of them surrounding the montage for 'Hercules’. Richard and I stuck around during our lunch to watch the filming of child Elton imagining himself playing Rocketman. When a wrap was called, I was the first one out of the building. I had to be. There were rehearsals to prepare for.

  
  



	17. Call Me Marshall

When I arrived back at Elton’s, laughter echoed down the main corridor. It sounded nothing like Elton’s or David’s, whose playful chuckles and bellows I already become accustomed to. I set my car keys down on the platter held in the palm of a waiting butler. He nodded at me before offering his free hand to take my jacket. I hesitated. Having someone literally on payroll to take my jacket wasn't something I encountered everyday. As if he'd known the amusement and confusion racing in my brain, he smirked and helped slide my jacket off my free arm. I thanked him quietly before tiptoeing down the corridor. 

A voice came, one that sounded distinctly like Naomi’s, from the lounge. I grinned, feeling my heart skip. She's home! Perhaps a celebration was in order for the good news now that it sounded like she was in a better mood. A celebration that involved champagne in glasses more expensive than my car and my head between her thighs. My smile faltered when the sound of a man’s voice called her name. That wasn't David or Elton. What the fuck was the going on? It took everything in me not to run the rest of the way past the numerous doors and archways into the lounge. I peeked into the archway to see Naomi sitting cross legged in an arm chair. The man’s back was to me as he sat on the couch facing her. Her eyes flickered over to me then back to her guest. 

“May you excuse me for a moment, Marshall?” she asked politely, standing from her seat. I raised my eyebrow. She brushed past him and grabbed me on her way out to the hallway. Her grip was urgent, but not harsh. She stopped dragging me as soon as she was sure that we were both out of earshot. “I wasn't expecting you back so soon.”

“Yeah I wanted to prepare for rehearsals with your dad,” I explained, still peering over her shoulder. “Who’s that?”

She huffed, smoothing her neatly styled bun. “He's a family friend.”

Hmm...family friend huh? In Elton’s world that could mean anything from an artist featuring on a song or a relative of a staff member. Judging by her full face of makeup and runway-ready dress, I'd guess he was more along the side of celebrity status. A statue higher than mine considering the fact that she's never dressed that way for me. She adjusted my shirt for me and swiped a loose strand of hair from my forehead. 

“Okay. You're ready to meet him,” she assured, stepping back to take me in. “Well...as ready as we can make you right now.”

“Wha—hey!” I exclaimed. There's absolutely nothing wrong with what I was wearing. Excuse me if I didn't go to set dressed to meet the bloody prime minister. She took my hand in hers. I look down at it then up at her. “Can I at least get a kiss?”

She sighed and leaned in to plant a kiss on my cheek. Blush spread red across my face. That feeling never gets old. Her lips pressed against mine then went to my other cheek. “Marshall is very influential in American music and travels with a strict code of privacy. I'm taking a risk introducing him to you,” she whispered in my ear. “Try not to embarrass me, yes?”

She flashed me a smile that suggested mischief once all this was over. A smile that I quickly returned with knowing enthusiasm. Her hand slipped from mine as we started back towards the lounge. Right...we’re still a secret without titles. My heart sank. Marshall was standing when we returned. Upon seeing his face, all previous feelings of apprehension towards Naomi and our situation fell. In their place came the undeniable fluttering feeling that I’m going to throw up, or faint. 

“Marshall Mathers,” he introduced, extending his hand out to me. “You must be Taron...Egerton right?”

Oh god he knew my name! Eminem...knows _my_ name. I glanced over at Naomi, who nodded me forward. My legs felt like jello. Every step was sure to be my last before I fell flat on my ass. We shook hands and I silently pleaded that mine weren't as sweaty as they felt. Naomi sat next to Eminem on the couch, leaving me the armchair. I couldn't help but stare and tried my best not to drool. He looked at me with a millionaire’s smile.

“You're playing the old crooner in his movie?” he asked with a laugh. I nodded. “Shit. Good luck. That old bastard’s one of the craziest assholes out there.”

“Yeah,” I choked out what I hoped sounded like a laugh. “It’s definitely deserves a movie.”

“That motherfucker deserves a straight jacket!” he joked. I couldn’t even force a reaction. What the hell was going on?

Naomi giggled, patting Eminem’s knee. “Marshall behave!”

He raised his hands in defense. “I'm just sayin’! In his day, he could drink and drug even me under a fucking table. The man’s got some big shoes to fill.”

They carried on into their conversation about Elton’s drug use as if I wasn't even there. Fine by me since I was silently hoping the ground would decide to open up and swallow me whole. This day has been long enough already. Meeting Eminem was certainly _not_ on my expected itinerary, especially not with the stench of set sweat sticking to me. Naomi turned herself so that she faced him entirely, completely boxing me out. Their eyes never left the others as they talked and laughed like old friends. I suppose, in her case, they were. Being Elton John’s kid had its perks. 

Finally, he acknowledged me, “Taron, how’s it been since you moved in with the Johns? Experienced any tantrums yet?”

I chuckled, straightening up on my chair. “I really would say I've moved in. Just lodging for a bit until filming’s over. No real tantrums though. Not yet.”

Naomi’s eyes flickered in my direction. Okay, I lied, but I don't think her little quip about Jamie being drunk and staying over counts as a full-blown John tantrum. At the same time, I put nothing past any of them. I've heard the stories, and have been told some by Elton himself. Eminem laughed, grabbing Naomi’s hand.

“So Mimi finally put her claws away?” he joked, nudging Naomi. Mimi? He has a nickname for her? “She's gone soft. You shoulda met her when I did! Maaan, you looked up the definition of bitch and it was her name.” I blinked. Did he just...what? My lips suddenly forgot how to move. Naomi laughed and snatched her hand away. 

“You weren't exactly the beacon of manners then and it seems nothing has changed,” she teased.

“That didn't seem to bother you one bit once I got past that stick up your ass,” he patted her thigh and winked at me. Once again, if the ground could swallow me, now would be a _great_ time. “Learned that you can be just as....impolite....as me, if I pushed the right button.”

His hand eased further up her leg. My eyes followed it until it stopped just before her hips. She hadn't moved to stop him. Her face was singed red from blush. It had dawned on me right then that I had, in fact, never made her blush. Not even when I was stripped down to my boxers in front of strangers at the tailor’s. Something boiled in my stomach. I didn't need to know what he meant. They looked at each other like they'd rip their clothes off right then and there. I wondered what would be happening if I wasn't here. Hell, I might as well not be. They continued flirting back and forth without an ounce of care. I took a deep breath.

“Right,” I said, unable the hide the sharpness in my voice. “It was an honor to meet you Eminem—“

“Call me Marshall,” he insisted without looking away from Naomi. 

“Marshall,” I corrected through clenched teeth. “but it's been a long day and I need to prepare for rehearsals tomorrow. So, if you'd excuse me.”

I didn't wait for a response before I stood and swiftly left the scene that made me want to hurl. Her laughter continued to echo down the corridor. They bounced off every piece of artwork and every closed door, mocking me. I heard them as I ascended the staircase. It was deafening. This was why she wanted no titles. This was why she wants us to stay a secret and won't even entertain the idea that I might want something more. I hurried back to my room. It was only when I'd closed the door that her laughter stopped. I took another deep breath, feeling my heart hammering against my chest. 

The clock on my nightstand read 7:30. I had an early set call. Rehearsals with Elton started tomorrow. My exhaustion caught up with me as soon as I sat down on the edge of my bed. The back of my throat burned and bottoms of my feet ached. Not to mention, my heart felt like I’d just ripped it in half. I slid my shirt over my head and kicked my shoes off. My mind tried its best to shove out any thoughts other than sleep. Nothing could be done right now, if I even knew what to do. I did nothing but take deep breaths as I prepared for bed. Slowly, the worries of the day ebbed away to the back of my mind. They’ll resurface again, but for now I needed to sleep. When I finally got into bed, that's exactly what I did.


End file.
